Untangling the Frost
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Rapunzel can't wait to meet her cousins Elsa and Anna at the eldest's Coronation, and Eugene can't wait to explore the new land. However, when Elsa reveals a dangerous secret, Rapunzel can't just sit around and wait. So, with Eugene, an old friend and new ones, she sets out to bring her family back before the entire Kingdom freezes to death! Set during Frozen, SPOILERS! R&R
1. Docked at the Gates

"Wow!" Rapunzel jumped for joy at the sight of their destination. "There it is!" She brushed back her short brown hair from her eyes, and straightened out her light pink gown. "How do I look, Eugene? Am I too messy? Too formal? Not formal enough? I just don't want to embarrass our Kingdom!"

Eugene stood beside her, wearing his formal indigo shirt, dark grey pants and black boots, his brown hair neatly combed. "You look beautiful, Rapunzel. Everyone in the Kingdom will be watching your every step with envy."

"Oh, Eugene," Rapunzel blushed, "please, now you're the one embarrassing me!"

"Well, no matter," he smiled a toothy grin, "we're docking now."

"Finally!"

The large boat carrying them in docked safely and without so much as a wave. As the wooden ramp smacked down onto the dry land, a tall, slightly plump man with orange hair wearing formal servant clothing held hid gloved hand out of Rapunzel to take.

"Your Highness, I am honoured to be in your presence. On behalf of the soon to be Queen, I welcome you to the Kingdom of Arendelle!"

Rapunzel accepted the man's hand, and let him guide her onto the stony path that led to the courtyard outside of the castle, where a small market was taking place and decorations were being put up. "The gates to the castle will open up soon, so in the meantime, please enjoy the company of our other guests as well as the scenery of our vast fiord."

Eugene walked over and breathed in the fresh air. "Wonderful! I think I'm going to like it here." He pat the servant on the back. "Thank you, good sir!"

The servant bowed and paced away to help the rest of the guests out of the boats. Rapunzel took everything in. "...This is amazing. I've never been outside of our Kingdom before, even while in the tower." She looked up to see flags everywhere, each with the outline of the royal sister's heads. "Mother told me about my cousins. From what I've heard, Anna sounds like a lot of fun!"

"What about Elsa? Have you heard anything about her?"

Rapunzel thought back to her mother's conversations. "She never said much about Elsa, the older sister. She seemed to be a quiet, polite girl who spent a lot of time alone. Other than that, I know nothing."

Eugene also remembered the conversations he and Rapunzel's mother had."To think – three years ago today, the King and Queen passed away, their boat capsizing during a freak storm out at sea."

"My mother's brother..."

Eugene gripped Rapunzel's shoulders. "You mother wouldn't want us sulking about during your cousins' Coronation, Rapunzel. Let's honour their memory by honouring their eldest during the biggest time of her life."

Rapunzel nodded. "You're right. Come on, let' s head head out to the castle – the gates will be opening soon!" Grabbing Eugene's hand she dragged him past a blonde man feeding his reindeer, and a strange old man talking aloud to himself.

They came to the long, beige brick bridge that led to the gates of the castle. "The water," Rapunzel pointed out to the fiord, "it's so crystal clear!" She watched as tiny fish swam by, their scales shimmering in the sunlight. "I love summer."

For the next few minutes, Eugene watched as Rapunzel picked out her favourite fish, naming some of them and wondering where they came from. _She's so beautiful when she's just...thinking...and breathing...and thinking...did I just repeat myself?_

"Attention, everyone!"

From in front of the gates, the servant from before called out. "I'm pleased to announce that the gates will now be opening! Please enter and seat yourselves in the Cathedral inside while the Princess prepares herself for the crowning!"

Cheers rang up. "This is so exciting!" Rapunzel giggled. "I can't wait to finally see my cousins in real life! After twenty-one years, I'm going to at last talk to family outside of the Kingdom!"

Together they walked up the bridge as the gates opened up.

"Say, Eugene asked, "could that be one of your cousins now?"

From between the still opening gates, a young girl in a black bodice and green skirt ran out. She appeared to be happily singing away. _So she really IS related to Rapunzel._

The young girl popped up in front of them. "He there! I'm Anna, well, Princess Anna, but Anna will do just fine! Glad to meet you!" With that she twirled off, continuing to sing her heart out.

"...Yup," Eugene answered his own question, "she's your cousin, alright."

Rapunzel grinned. "She was my cousin! I got to talk to my real life cousin! Oh, how I wish Pascal was here!"

"Well, I wouldn't say you two talked. More like she sang about finding love and you managed to get a good look at her...kind of."

"Let's leave her be," Rapunzel gestured to the castle, ignoring Eugene's comment,"she's busy right now. I'll talk to her more later. Right now we have to find out seats in the Cathedral – my cousin is being crowned, and we're going to support her the whole way!"

As Rapunzel skipped into the inner courtyard, Eugene let himself think back to the day they headed off from the Kingdom.

"_We have to care for the Kingdom here," the Queen told him as Rapunzel was saying goodbye to her father, "and since my brother and sister-in-law gave their lives trying to come to Rapunzel's wedding, we have to support their daughter in any way we can."_

"_We'll do the very best we can to show our support, you Highness."_

"_Thank you, Eugene, and...please be careful."_

"_We will, don't you worry."_

"_No, I mean...I never told Rapunzel this, but..." the Queen sighed, "my brother told me once that he had a reason for keeping his daughters locked away in the castle. Something about Elsa being..gifted. I don't want you to fear her or think badly of her, but...do take care. I could never learn what "gift" he was talking about."_

"A "gift", huh?" Eugene smirked. "The poor Queen, worrying so much about her family. I understand her concern, but...how bad can one "gifted" daughter be? Nothing can go wrong!"


	2. Throw a little Smile their way

_Ring, ring, ring! _

The bell tolled over the Kingdom – the Coronation was beginning!

The Cathedral was magnificent. People crowded in as Eugene admired the tapestries near the doors, the finely carved pews and the singers who stood above the front of the room, where the Bishop awaited the arrival of Princess Elsa.

"This is so overwhelming," Rapunzel spoke up beside him, "I can't begin to imagine how Elsa feels. Being crowned as the new Queen of Arendelle...it's perfect."

Eugene took her hand in his own. He didn't want to lose her among the people. "With you by her side, as well as her younger sister...and, you know, all of these Kingdoms – she'll do just fine."

One by one the guests sat down in their pews, awaiting the coming Coronation to begin. "We should sit down soon," Eugene reminded Rapunzel, "or we'll have to wait outside."

"You're right!" Rapunzel smacked her head. "I almost forgot amongst the excitement."

"I'm starting to think you're more excited than Elsa."

"Oh, that's not possible."

Rapunzel felt a sudden bump at her side. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she turned to face whoever she had hit, "I wasn't looking where I was standing."

"Oh, no, it's my fault!"

Beside her stood a young man with neatly kept hair, a handsome face and a formal white outfit – all of which were dripping wet. "Oh, my," Rapunzel said, "are you okay, sir? You're soaking wet...oh!" She almost forgot...again. "I'm Princess Rapunzel, of Corona, and this is my husband, Prince Eugene of Corona." She politely curtsied.

The man bowed deeply before them. "An honour to meet you, your Highness. I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I'm so sorry for bothering you." He rose and blushed. "Ah, yes, I suppose I am a bit damp. I had a little...accident and tumbled into the water. However, I couldn't miss the Coronation of Princess Anna's elder sister, so I came anyways."

"The Southern Isles?" Eugene had heard of the Kingdom before. "You must be one of the thirteen royal brothers, then!"

"Yes, I'm the youngest."

"Ouch. Tough luck."

Hans gave a small chuckle. "No, it's perfectly fine. I can only wish the best for my oldest brother. I've come for the family to give our support in the Coronation of the next Queen of Arendelle."

"How kind of you," Rapunzel replied, "I'm sure you would make a fine King if given the chance."

"Yes, well, I will continue to train under my brothers – you never know." He bowed gain. "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm off to find my seat." Walking away, Hans sat himself down in the front pew, in the middle of two other Dukes, one of which dropped to sleep on his shoulder.

"You know," Eugene said as he and Rapunzel sat down in the back pew, "he looks familiar. Has he ever been to Corona before?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment. "...No, I don't believe so. At least, mother never mentioned anyone named "Prince Hans" before."

"Then where have I seen that face before?"

Footsteps echoed through the Cathedral. Princess Anna ran up to the front of the room, and bowed to the people. "Sorry, sorry I was almost late, I, uh..well...welcome!" She giggled sheepishly before composing herself and standing off to the side while the Bishop wiped down the sceptre and globus cruciger.

"Something must have happened outside after her singing," Eugene whispered to Rapunzel, "look at how happy she is. It's almost like she's the one being crowned Queen!"

"She's obviously proud of her sister, and with good reason," Rapunzel whispered back, "they must have worked so hard together of this moment."

Peeking between the people in front of her, Rapunzel waved her hand high above her head. Anna glanced around before spotting Rapunzel and waving back.

"Did you see that," she put her hand back down, "she waved to me!"

"Yes she did," Eugene smiled, "no one can ignore you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was complimenting you!"

"And now," the Bishop spoke up in a deep voice, "announcing the arrival of Princess Elsa! Please rise as our future Queen enters."

Everyone stood up in their pews as the doors opened once again. Elegantly striding in, Elsa walked through the pews towards the front. As she passed by Rapunzel, she glanced their way, and Rapunzel smiled at her. _She's absolutely gorgeous!_

Once at the front, Elsa poised her hands in front of her. The Bishop picked up the small crown behind him, and stood directly in front of her as the people sat back down. Bowing, Elsa placed her head in reach of the Bishop, who crowned her.

Eugene caught sight of Princess Anna waving in Hans direction. _Ooh, so that's the reason she's so happy. Any Princess would be thrilled to meet the thirteenth in line._

As the Bishop took Elsa's gloves and gave her the sceptre and globus cruciger, the people stood once again. Rapunzel looked through the people to catch a glimpse of Elsa's face. "...Hm?"

Instead of the smile she had imagined, Elsa's face showed sadness, and fear. _The poor thing! She must be terrified out of her wits! This is a lot of responsibility to take, I suppose, but...shouldn't she be at least a bit happy?_

As if on cue, Elsa gave back the two royal objects and quickly pulled her gloves back over her pale hands while giving the tiniest smile. _Did her hands just...sparkle?...No, I'm seeing things._

Eugene nudged Rapunzel. "You've got a strong cousin there." _I swore I could see something on the sceptre...almost as if it were...nah, I must be seeing things._

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the Bishop concluded. The Cathedral erupted in clapping, including their own. Eugene smiled. "She's very brave to take such a position at her age."

"...Eugene?"

He looked down into Rapunzel's eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you...do you think I'll ever be ready to take the throne?"

He gave her his most reassuring smile. "You're the fairest, smartest, wisest, greatest princess in the world. When the time comes, you'll be prepared, I know it. Besides, you'll have Pascal, and Maximus, and the Kingdom, and-"

"And you. I'll have you."

"Yes, you will – now, let's get ready to dance the night away!"


	3. Let the Party Begin!

The party started with a flavourful bang.

The ballroom was glowing with life, people dancing as music blared throughout the air. Dukes and royals spoke to one another of the Coronation, trading and various other businesses. Eugene, on the other hand, wasn't about to let Rapunzel be scooped away by "work" and "business".

"Perhaps I should talk to a few of Corona's trade partners," Rapunzel thought aloud.

"Never mind them," Eugene answered over the other voices, "just enjoy your time here!"

Eugene spun her around him as they entered the main dancers in the centre of the room. As others cheered them on they danced amongst the cheerful faces.

"This reminds me of the day we first entered Corona together," Rapunzel said, "the day the lanterns were lit on my eighteenth birthday."

"You're still as fair as ever," Eugene replied.

"And now I don't have to worry about tripping over my braided hair!"

They laughed and spun around again and again. After a few more minutes of dancing, they walked out of the circle and away to the side. "I feel like I've been dancing for hours," Rapunzel joked as she rubbed her feet.

Eugene held her steady. "Then let's take a small break before we start again."

The music suddenly stopped. The servant from the docks stepped out in front of the throne to the side and began speaking. As he spoke, the guests crouched down and bowed towards the throne. "Here we go," Rapunzel bowed, followed by Eugene.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa walked out and faced the people, her cape hugging her side and flowing past her feet. _I know I've already said this, _thought Rapunzel, _but she's gorgeous!_

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Stumbling out from the other side of the ballroom, Anna skid into place and waved to the guests before being plopped down beside her sister. Eugene snickered. _The more I see her, the more I can see Rapunzel in her._ _And they're only cousins!_

After clapping and welcoming the Queen and Princess, the party was underway once again, and the silent room filled with the sounds of music and gleeful banter. Rapunzel sighed dreamily. "It's like a dream come true."

"Shall we go speak to them?"

"Let's let other talk to them first," Rapunzel answered, "I have lots to talk about with them, and don't want to hold anybody up. The castle is only open for the day."

"I wonder why." Eugene glanced at Elsa, who was speaking with her sister as the older man who was talking to himself before the Coronation was introduced. _Could it have anything to do with her..."gift"?...Nah, she's probably just really, really...really, really shy!_

Soon after, Princess Anna was dragged off, no doubt to dance with the Duke, and Elsa stood by watching, never taking her eyes off her sister. _She's watching her sister with such loving devotion, _Eugene realized, _I'm beginning to wonder about how close they really could be. Sure, they're sisters, and sisters love each other, but it's almost as if...she's seeing her for the first time._

"Oh, Eugene," Rapunzel sniggered, "you've got to watch Anna dance with that old man! He's...hilarious!"

Stepping through the crowds, they watched with great fascination as the Duke pranced around Anna in the strangest fashion, occasionally clucking. "So, I'm not up on my foreign dancing," Eugene asked, "but is he supposed to look like a rooster?"

"I thought he looked more like an ape!"

Not much longer after their awkward dance, Anna escaped the clutches of the Duke and retreated back to the side of her sister, the old man calling to her to have no fear in asking for a second round. "I'm all for dancing," Rapunzel admitted, "but a man with high heels?"

"He's special I'm sure," Eugene added, "say, how about we do a little exploring? I'd love to see what's inside the castle."

"You go on ahead. I'm going to finally talk to my cousins."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

"You'll find me at the food bar," Eugene gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out and exiting the ballroom. Rapunzel rubbed her hand against the cheek he had kissed. _I must be the luckiest girl in the world. Eugene's the perfect...well, almost perfect man, and I'm going to meet Anna and Elsa. Nothing can ruin this day! _

She turned and walked through the crowds, but stopped to notice Anna passing through the people, a hurt expression on her face. _Anna? What happened? She looks like she's going to cry. Maybe I should talk to her?_

Suddenly, Rapunzel saw Anna hit from the side and trip over her dress. _Oh, no! I have to-_

"Glad I caught you."

She stopped herself. Prince Hans had just managed to grab Anna's hand and help her up, and she could see the sudden brightness in Anna's eyes. _She's going to be fine...but what could have happened to make her so sad?_

She backed away into the crowds of people as Anna danced away with Hans. Her gaze then turned to see Elsa, staring longingly at Anna as she chatted and partied. _I should...I'll give her a moment. I don't know what they were talking about, but...oh, poor Elsa. She looks so lonely all of a sudden._

* * *

Eugene tiptoed through the halls of the castle, taking in the art on the walls. "This place is amazing! I've never seen so many photos in one place!"

He came upon two large doors, and opening them, found a room filled with paintings. "Oh my. Someone's a fan of collecting art."

_I remember when I was younger, and was so lonely in the orphanage that I used to talk to paintings on walls. I suppose you'd have to be pretty isolated to have to resort to conversing with people who aren't even real...I was so weird as a kid. Who else in their right mind talks to pictures on walls?_


	4. A touch of the giddy and Italy

"Okay," Rapunzel readied herself, "here I go. It'll be fine, it'll be...totally, completely fine. There's nothing to worry about, we'll get along great. I just have to talk casually to her, and we'll do splendid...as soon as I can stop my knees from shaking and my hairs from standing on end."

She took deep breaths and calmed her heartbeat. "Here I go...now...now...oh, why is this is nerve-wracking?!" She hit herself on the head. "Stop worrying so much! She's family, after all. Okay! This is for real...here goes nothing."

Slowly she crept up behind the people, until she was near Elsa, who was talking to a Duke from all the way across the world. He bowed his head in respect and walked off, leaving Elsa free for the time being. "Here I go..."

Elsa turned to walk away.

"Queen Elsa?"

"Hm?" She turned back to face Rapunzel, who was hiding her sweaty hands behind her back. "Um, I...I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and...oh!" She quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to bow! I'm just so nervous, and, well, you're the Queen now and all, and you're so beautiful it's crazy – not that you're crazy! I'm the crazy one, but not the bad crazy! What I mean is-"

"It's okay." Elsa held her hands out to quiet Rapunzel, and smiled. "You have nothing to be nervous about. And thank you for the compliment."

_She's so nice! I can't believe this is finally happening! _

"Thank you." She bowed again. "I guess I should start over. I'm Princess Rapunzel of the Kingdom of Corona - oh, but I didn't bring my crown because, well, I just didn't really think of it until we were on the boat coming here -...and on behalf of my parents and my people, we congratulate you on becoming the next Queen of Arendelle!"

"I appreciate your kindness," Elsa replied, "and I'm so glad to have you here...you know, I've heard of Corona before...now where was it...?"

"Probably from your father. You see," Rapunzel giggled, "we're cousins! Your father was my sister's brother!"

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! I-I never knew. He never told me that."

"He no doubt wanted to save the surprise until now!" She gave Elsa a warm smile. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I know it's been three years now, but...it must be so hard."

"...Yes," Elsa's smile faded for an instance, "both him and mother washed away. To think that their travels would...sometimes I wish I knew where they were going, but they never did tell me. They had told me it was a surprise...in a way, I suppose it was."

"They didn't tell you?" _That's strange. Doesn't she know? _"They were going to-"

"Your Highness!"

The humble servant stepped out behind them, followed by a young man wearing a handsome Prussian blue tunic and black pants, with dark grey boots, a long emerald cape and a golden crown that hugged his head of short, raven hair over his startling green eyes and tanned skin.

"If I may," the servant gestured to the man, "Queen Else of Arendelle, may I introduce – Prince Marco of Sicilia."

"Your highness," Prince Marco bowed as Rapunzel recognized the Italian accent in his voice, "it's an honour to call you Queen."

Elsa bowed back. "Thank you, Prince Marco. I...I don't believe our Kingdoms have recently interacted in any way?"

Prince Marco sighed. "Yes. This is the first time I've come to discuss business with another Kingdom...," he glanced at Rapunzel, "oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation! Please excuse my disgraceful behaviour."

Rapunzel shook her head. "Oh, no, it's quite alright. I'm sure whatever you have to say will be much more important than me."

"No," Elsa chimed in, "you're my family, and if the Prince would be kind enough to wait,"

"But of course, your highness."

"thank you – then we may talk further-"

"Your majesty!"

All three of them looked over, and Rapunzel moaned under her breath. _That servant sure is fast to find new guests for Elsa to talk to! There's another two Dukes!_

Elsa gave Rapunzel a very, very light touch on the shoulder. "We will talk later, I promise." She then strode off to meet with the other Dukes, leaving Rapunzel alone with the Prince. She straightened out her dress and smiled. "So...nice weather, am I right?"

"It is," Marco answered, "in my Kingdom it's usually very humid, so this is a nice change. The sea brings in cool breezes."

"What's your Kingdom like?"

"Um," he stopped to think of how to answer, "...it's a "magical" place, let me tell you."

"That sounds so nice. My Kingdom is quite magical, too."

* * *

"So this must be the King and Queen," Eugene stared at the covered painting of a young couple in the opening hallway of the castle, "he looks a lot like Rapunzel's mother."

The halls were dimly lit, the party happening in the main ballroom, so it was quiet, serene. Eugene took the time to scope out the palace. "I've gotta admit, I'm starting to like this place."

A creaking sound behind him alerted Eugene that someone was opening the front doors. He turned to find princess Anna and Prince Hans, giggling like a couple of hyper children and holding each others arms. "Well, looks like somebody's been busy."

Anna caught Eugene in her sight. "Oh, it's you! The man from the bridge!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "He can hear it, too, along with the other guests, right, Hans?"

"Of course," Hans replied cheerfully, "everyone should know!"

_Geez his face is haunting me. Who is this guy and where have I seen him? _"Is something going on? Something big?"

Anna squealed into his ear. "It's the most amazing thing ever!" They ran up the stairs, Eugene stumbling along to keep up as Anna held her grip.

"Uh...what's the most amazing thing ever?"

Anna grinned at him. "I'm going to be the happiest girl in the world – Hans and I have decided to get married!"

"Oh, is that all...wait, what?! A Coronation AND a marriage?!...I didn't pack my good suit!"


	5. A secret, so cold!

"Maybe I should go out and meet up with Eugene." Rapunzel stood near the ballroom doors, deciding whether or not to leave. She wanted to find him, but she also wanted to talk to Elsa more. "I don't know if he's lonely or not...what should I do?"

"You make it sound as if it's a life or death situation," Prince Marco replied, "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to wait for you for a few more minutes. Besides, from what you've told me, he's the exploring type."

"I suppose you're right." She glanced out around at the party. "And this room is so intoxicating...mmm, I can smell the chocolate wherever I go."

Suddenly, the ballroom doors swung open, and Anna dragged Hans in, followed by Eugene. The hyper Princess took a look at Rapunzel. "Oh, hello again. Sorry we can't chat," she walked past, "I've got some very, very exciting news for the Queen!"

Hans quickly waved at her before they disappeared amongst the people. Eugene smiled and walked over beside Rapunzel. "Seems like a certain pair can't wait to tell Queen Elsa that her Coronation won't be the only big event in this Kingdom."

Prince Marco cocked an eyebrow. "I only heard of the Coronation. Has something else come up?"

"I'll say," Eugene leaned in towards them, "Princess Anna and Prince Hans are...wait a minute, who are you, anyway?"

"Prince Marco, sir."

"Oh...well, anyway, Princess Anna and Prince Hans are getting married! They told me themselves!...Well, her highness squealed to me."

"A wedding?!" Rapunzel gasped. "Oh, this is perfect!"

"Aren't you giddy for the girl already married." Eugene chuckled. "Let me guess, you're going to be one of the bridesmaids."

"No – well, maybe," Rapunzel stammered, "but this is my chance to make up for when their parents passed away trying to make it to our wedding! The King and Queen did all they could to come to us, and I'm going to make sure we make Princess Anna's wedding the very best!"

"-No one is getting married."

"Huh?" Rapunzel overheard Elsa's voice through the people, and she turned to peek and find Elsa speaking to Anna and Hans. "What's going on over there?"

She watched as Elsa and Anna argued, followed by Elsa walking away deeply saddened, keeping Hans from continuing the conversation.

"The party is over – close the gates."

_No! We've barely been able to talk yet! We can't leave, not now!_

As Rapunzel and the others backed up into the crowds, Anna rushed out and took Elsa's glove. Elsa turned in fear.

"Give me back my glove!"

"Please, please," Anna pleaded, "I can't live like this any more!"

Rapunzel could see the pain on Elsa's face as both sisters held back tears. "...Then leave."

_W...what?_

She watched in horror as Elsa began to walk away. "...This isn't right." She glanced up at Eugene. "What happened between those two?"

He didn't know how to answer. _This wouldn't have anything to do with the "gift" the Queen told me about, could it?_

"Why, why do you shut me out," Anna's voice grew louder, filled with desperation, "why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said," Elsa spun around, "ENOUGH!"

In a flash, a crescent of spiked ice shot out.

Anna backed away along with the Duke and his men, and Eugene pulled Rapunzel and Prince Marco behind him. Elsa backed against the doors, her bare hand clenched on her chest.

The room went silent. Anna looked into her sister's eyes.

"Sorcery," the Duke hissed.

Eugene couldn't' believe his eyes. _The gift...cryokinesis is her gift?!_

Prince Marco was in awe. "What strange magic is this?"

Rapunzel was in just as much shock. _Elsa?_

"Elsa," she could hear Anna whisper.

The secret was out.

The Queen fumbled with the doorknob, and ran out of the room, everyone a gasp. After a few seconds of disbelief, the Duke raced around the ice along with his men. "After her, after the Queen!" They bolted through the doors, and Anna pursued, followed by Hans. "Wait! Elsa! Elsa!"

"Anna, be careful!"

"Come on," Rapunzel ran after them, dodging the ice, "we have to stop her from running away! She could get hurt!"

_Or hurt others by accident, _Eugene thought as he and Prince Marco ran on either side of her, leaving the rest of the guests to murmur amongst themselves.

They ran through the halls for moments that felt like forever, until they turned a corner and were nearing the doors back out into the inner courtyard. "We're almost there!"

Anna and Hans were already outside, and Rapunzel could hear them give chase. "Elsa, wait! Stop!" Anna's voice echoed through the doors.

_Elsa, please don't go!_

"Hurry up, guys!" Rapunzel ran out the door – and slipped onto her back. Ice covered the stairs leading down. "Ow!"

"Rapunzel!" Eugene helped her up carefully. "Are you hurt?!"

"No, no, I'm fine," Rapunzel caught sight of Anna and Hans race off towards the Fiord.

"...Elsa..."

They made their way onto the courtyard, where Eugene noticed that one of the fountains was frozen in ice. _This is the power of her gift. No wonder she hid herself away from the world. _"Rapunzel, there's something I have to tell you."

"No way."

Both turned to Prince Marco, who was looking up into the sky. "What is it, your highness?"

"The sky – it's so dreary and grey, and..." He held his hand out, and Eugene spotted a small snowflake melt in it.

"...It's snowing. In summer."

Rapunzel shook her head. _This can't be happening...this can't be happening...this CAN'T be happening...what's going on?!_

"The Queen is a menace!" The Duke stood and angrily shook his fist.

"Queen Elsa has cursed us all!"

_No, no! I won't believe it! _Rapunzel pushed past him and ran towards the stairs that Anna and Hans had run down.

"Rapunzel, wait!" She ignored Eugene's calls.

_Elsa would never do this...she wouldn't..._

Just then she spotted Anna and Hans walking back up the stairs, but her heart sank as they stepped into the light, the snow descending.

They were alone.

Anna looked up at Rapunzel, hugging her pale arms.

"...Elsa's gone."


	6. The cursed Gift

"Are you alright?"

"No!"

"...Did you know?"

"...No."

Rapunzel watched in defeat as Anna and Hans walked away towards the castle, the people all exclaiming how strange and terrifying the sudden snow was. Children were crying and the villagers were mumbling to one another about the unnatural weather patterns.

"...Elsa..."

"Rapunzel," Eugene and Marco ran up beside her, "are you alright? What did Anna say? Did they see Elsa?"

"I-I don't know," she replied truthfully, "but I do know that she's...gone."

Prince Marco shivered. "So this is the secret that has kept the Arendelle Kingdom's gates closed all this time. Poor Queen Elsa, this must have been so hard on her. Imagine it, this entire time, her whole life, hidden from people to keep them safe."

"Bring me my horse, please."

They looked up to see Anna saddle up onto a palace horse, Hans trying to persuade her to let him come along.

"They're going to go after her," Marco noted.

"No," Eugene said, "Anna's going to go after her. All by herself."

"What?" As Eugene dragged her to one side of the doors out into the mountains, Anna rode through the crowds.

"Anna!" Rapunzel called out to her, but the Princess didn't stop to talk, riding past them and out towards the open lands. Rapunzel stood in the middle of the gates, watching her cousins' horse ride off through the snow.

"Don't go alone," she whispered, "it's too dangerous." She stepped back and Eugene hugged her shoulders. "She'll be fine, Rapunzel, I just know it."

"I hope you're right."

"The land has been cursed!"

All three heard the Duke's calling and jeering. "Queen Elsa has begun her dominion over this land, and she'll stop at nothing to freeze us all!"

"No!" Rapunzel spun around and ran to face the crowds, who turned to her from her sudden outburst. "You're wrong, Queen Elsa would never do such a thing! She would never hurt any of us!"

"Oh, really?" The Duke squinted at her. "How would you know? Have you ever met her before?"

"...Well, no," she admitted, "but I just know it! She's my cousin, and I know that she has only good in her heart! She was just afraid!"

"Wait," the Duke snapped, "you're their COUSIN?!" He pulled his two guards in front of him. "Do you exhibit magic? Has the whole lot of your family been cursed? Are you here to terrorize the people, as well?!"

"No, no, wait," Rapunzel held her hands out, "look, I did have magic, but I don't anymore!...I think. Well, maybe just a bit, but only when I cry!...If it still works."

The people gasped and backed away from her. _They're all terrified because of what the Duke has said about Elsa! _"Please, I won't hurt you, that's not what my power's for! Elsa won't hurt us, either, she's just as scared as we are!"

"Rapunzel," Prince Marco stood beside her, "you have magic, too?"

"Sort of," she replied," it was a gift from a drop of sun that grew into a plant that my mother drank because she was sick and it healed her while also giving me magic powers of healing that I used until my hair was cut because my hair held all of the magic and when Eugene cut it to save my life it went brown but then I was crying and he was glowing and I saved him from death and...," she took a big breath, "so, maybe I do still have powers. Maybe not."

He blinked a few times. "...Um...oookayyy?"

"You see?!" The Duke cried out. "She is cursed, just like the Queen!"

The people began murmuring amongst themselves, but Rapunzel could still make it out clearly.

"Are they going to hurt us, mommy?"

"Why is this happening?"

"Can we trust them?"

"Should we even try to find the Queen?"

"Alright!" Prince Hans declared in a booming but genuine voice. "Enough of this. Let's all go back to our homes and find warm clothing. Spare any extras for those who aren't of Arendelle."

The people split to their houses, and Hans gave Eugene one last sympathetic look. "we will fix this, I promise. For now, let's find some warm attire." He walked off to the castle.

"...It's just like the Queen said," he spoke aloud.

Rapunzel stared into his eyes. "What did the Queen say?...Wait, do you mean my mother?"

He stroked her cheek. "Your mother told me that Elsa had a special "gift", but she didn't know what it was. All she knew was that Elsa was quiet and lonely. Now we know why. Her ice powers kept her from making contact with anyone. I don't even know if she talked to her family often."

Prince Marco gasped. "She was alone all this time, without contact with her family? And I thought her being alone in a castle with them would be bad enough."

"Eugene," Rapunzel asked, "why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because," Eugene tried to think of how to explain it to her without hurting her feelings, "...because I didn't want you to constantly worry about her, or Anna. I wanted you three to have a wonderful, happy time together without feeling awkward."

She smiled. "You're so silly, Eugene. I'll always worry for everyone I care about, but it won't stop me." She let her smile fade. "Now I have much more to worry about when it comes to family matters."

Prince Marco nodded. "We should listen to Prince Hans and collect some clothing before we...say," he pointed to the castle doors, "what on earth is he doing in the castle? And why's he staring at you two?"

"Hm?" Eugene and Rapunzel turned to the castle doors, and gawked. "No way!"

A triumphant neighing came from the valiant whit horse that trotted down the slippery steps with grace.

"Maximus," Rapunzel grinned, "it's you!"

"Oh boy," Eugene moaned, "it's you."


	7. Preparing for the freeze

"Maximus!"

Rapunzel ran over and hugged the great white mare around his broad neck. "I'm so glad to see you, Maximus! Oh, you're such a good guard horse!" She brushed back his braided mane. "To think you followed us all this way."

Eugene groaned. "Why did you follow us here? And how did you follow us?"

Maximus glared at the man, but neighed a few times in reply.

"Well now that that's cleared up...do you think I speak horse?!"

"He was just worried about us," Rapunzel cooed, "weren't you, boy?"

Maximus snuggled his nose into Rapunzel's neck, causing her to giggle. "Oh, Maximus," she guided him over to Prince Marco, "may I introduce you to Prince Marco of Sicilia. He's another guest of the Coronation...," she looked away, "which has been slightly delayed."

"We've already met, actually," Marco admitted, "you see, while my ship was heading out this way, we passed by the ocean beyond Corona, and to our surprise found a magnificent horse riding a small raft in the direction of Arendelle! Not wanting to leave him we picked him up and brought him here. I left him at the stables to eat up and rest after his long journey. I never realized he was such an important figure from your Kingdom."

"Hah," Eugene snorted, "he wishes. He's just head of the guards...which reminds me. Who's in charge while you're away?"

* * *

"Your excellence," the royal guard enquired, "there's panic in the streets! We're under attack from a group of rag-tag bandits, and we're short staffed! What do we do?"

Pascal made a small 'eep' sound and ducked under the papers at the main desk in the castle office, going a bright red.

"Um...your excellence?"

* * *

Maximus shrugged.

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Never mind that right now," Rapunzel rubbed the horse's back, "we have bigger things to worry about. Eugene, you go speak to Hans about the situation. Prince Marco, if you would be so kind I'd like you to check out the fiords if you could. Maximus and I will find us some clothing to wear for the cold weather ahead."

Eugene smiled. _And she was worried she wouldn't make a good Queen someday. _"Don't worry, I'm on it. Prince Hans couldn't have gotten too far." He raced off into the castle.

Prince Marco bowed to Rapunzel. "I'll go see if there's anything amiss at the fiords." He paced away, leaving Rapunzel and Maximus alone. The rest of the villagers were already home, preparing for the winter temperatures.

Rapunzel pet Maximus on the head. "...Oh, Maximus, what do I do? Queen Elsa has run off, and now it's snowing. I know she didn't mean it, but...what if she doesn't want to come back? What if she's too scared to unfreeze everything?"

Maximus sensed the great worry Rapunzel bore, and nudged her with his wet nose to comfort her. She smiled and hugged him again. "You want to tell me that I'm not alone, don't you?" After a moment of standing together, she nodded.

"You're right. Now, let's go and find us some better clothing before we freeze to death!"

* * *

"How far could he have gotten?" Eugene looked around every corner of the castle, but Hans was nowhere to be seen. "Prince Hans? Hello?"

"Yes?"

He turned to see the young Prince rushing up to him. "Has something happened?"

He shook his head. "No, there's no need to worry. I was just wondering...you know, what's next. We have quite the situation on our hands."

"You mean I have quite the situation on my hands."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Just you...?"

Prince Hans sighed. "I mean that I don't want you or any of the guests to worry yourselves. I'll take care of everything, okay? I just...I just want you all to stay together and be safe and secure. I can handle it, honest – I will fix this."

_Strange...he almost sounded...possessive?...Geez, Eugene, way to jump to conclusions! The poor guy has a lot on his plate right now, that's all...still... _"You know, you don't have to do it alone. What with all of the Dukes here-"

"I could never ask them to help care for an entire Kingdom," Hans cut him off, "it'd be too stressful...I mean, yes, they already help run their own Kingdoms, but..."

"We can help," Eugene assured him, "Princess Anna didn't mean for you to do everything alone, did she?"

Prince Hans smiled at him. "...You're right. Perhaps asking for some help would be most beneficial...for the Kingdom's safety."

* * *

"Oh no."

Prince Marco gawked at the sight. Boats, rafts, docks – everything was frozen in ice. Not a single trace of the fiord was left untouched by Queen Elsa's power. The winds blew hard and sent chills through him, and he shivered. "Brr! This is b-bad – t-the f-fiord is completely f-frozen over!"

Another thought suddenly raced through his mind - one that only worsened the situation.

"...N-no one c-can leave! W-we're t-trapped here!"

* * *

"These should do," Rapunzel commented as she picked out the clothes for her, Eugene and Marco. They had stopped at a small store and managed to pick out some cheap articles before they were sold out. Maximus even found a new set of reigns, saddle and dark velvet blanket to put under.

"Well," Rapunzel asked as she walked out of the changing room in front of the horse, "what do you think?"

Her winter outfit consisted of a dark indigo button-up jacket and matching dress underneath, with some black winter boots, mittens and a bright white snow cap that was snug over her ears. She twirled around. "It's so comfy!"

Maximus neighed in agreement. She looked beautiful!

"Thank you, Maximus." She strode over, but was distracted by a glance outside the window. It looked far off into the mountains, shrouded in snow. She placed her hand up against the brisk glass. "...Oh, Elsa..."

Clenching her fist, she bit her lip. _There has to be a way..._

"...Maximus, let's find Eugene," she turned back to him,

"I know what we have to do."


	8. A Chilling Quest Begins

"Are you out of your mind?!" Eugene pulled on his new brown jacket and boots and slipped on his hat and leather gloves. "You're going to get us very lost!"

"We don't have a choice, Eugene," Rapunzel argued, "we have to go out and find Elsa, bring her back and save the kingdom before Anna gets lost herself."

"Would she not know her way around?" Prince Marco had ditched his cape for a winter outfit similar to Hans, except his was a deep red. "This is her kingdom, after all."

"Yeha, well," Rapunzel hadn't completely thought her plan through, "who knows what it's like out there with all this snow?"

"They export ice, your highness."

"No need to call me your highness, your majesty, Rapunzel is fine, and I can see what you're saying," she fumbled with her words, "but...but I can't just sit around while my family falls apart!"

"I'm not asking you to," Marco replied sincerely, "I just want to know if you have a plan on how to help Princess Anna and Queen Elsa...and you don't have to call me your majesty."

"Who needs a plan, anyway?" Eugene gazed out at the kingdom, which was beginning to grow frost over everything from homes to lamps. "We find Queen Elsa, talk her into fixing this, bring her back along with Princess Anna, and have a happy wedding!"

_Might as well accept it. We're going out and there's no chance to say no._

"Alright...how?"

"...No plan, remember? Just good old improvising!" He stepped beside Marco and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Stop worrying so much!"

"Eugene, stop it." Rapunzel removed his arm from around Marco and placed her own hands on his arms. "Marco, I need you to help keep the kingdom running alongside Prince Hans. We can't let the people fear Queen Elsa. She didn't mean this, I just know it."

Marco didn't feel so sure. "Rapunzel...isolation can have a very negative effect on how somebody treats others. Are you sure Queen Elsa hasn't done this on purpose?"

His questions stung her, but Rapunzel knew that everyone was thinking the same thing. "...I saw the fear on her face. She never meant to hurt anyone, not like this."

"...Very well," he smiled at her, "I'll do all I can to keep people's spirits up."

She felt a huge relief. "Thank you so much, Marco, and don't worry, we'll figure this whole thing out, I promise."

As Rapunzel stepped over to feed Maximus, Eugene leaned closer to Marco. "Uh, Marco, could I have a moment?"

"Of course, Prince Eugene."

"Drop the prince, it's just Eugene. Now, look," He looked back and forth to make sure no one was listening, "I want you to keep an eye on Prince Hans, okay?"

"Why's that?"

"I couldn't place his face until now. Back in our kingdom, there was a pair of thieves I used to work with, two brothers, the Stabbington brothers. I believe that there's a connection between them and Hans, so I want you to make sure that he's all that he seems to be, okay?"

"You worked with thieves?...And weren't you just talking about a wedding?"

"I'm not sure he's related, so let's not jump to conclusions. As for the thieves-"

"Eugene!" They glanced over at Rapunzel who was set to go, riding Maximus. "I'm ready!"

"I'll explain everything when we return, okay?" He jumped on behind Rapunzel as Maximus trotted towards the exit. "Let's keep this between us, alright?"

_If I'm right, and they are connected...Hans could be quite the basket case!_

Marco waved to them as they rode off. He watched until they disappeared beyond the snowy hills.

"...Watch out for Hans, then?...Hmmm...where'd he go, anyway?"

* * *

"This place is so beautiful!" Rapunzel awed once again as they passed portrait scenes of frozen trees, glassy creeks and a lowering sun.

They had been riding for quite some time now, and there was still no sign of life. However, Maximus had fortunately found horse tracks that they could only presume to be Anna's. "Follow those tracks, Maximus! Maybe we can catch up with Princess Anna and work together!"

Maximus neighed in agreement and sped forward through the snow. Eugene kept an eye out for any life nearby, but the farther they were from the kingdom the more he doubted that they would run into tourists.

It was then that they heard neighing, only it wasn't Maximus. "Hey, whoa, slow down," Eugene commanded, and Maximus stopped dead in his tracks. The sounds of another horse grew louder, until he could clearly see one bounding towards them. "Is that...Princess Anna's horse?!"

Sure enough, the horse Anna had ridden out on was racing towards them, and eventually right past them, heading off back to the kingdom.

"Wait!" Rapunzel waved to it. "Come back! Where's Princess Anna?!"

The horse didn't stop. Maximus neighed at it but nothing could stop the poor creature from running in fear. "What's happened to Anna?"

"Alright now," Eugene held her shoulders, "We don't know that anything bad has happened. We'll find her quicker now that she's on foot."

"But she wasn't wearing a coat, Eugene. And what could have scared her horse so bad that it abandoned her?"

He didn't have any fully satisfactory answers. "Horses are very finicky beasts, Rapunzel-"

Maximus' tail swatted him in the face.

"...Well, most horses are very finicky creatures. A tree branch could have fallen and caused it to run off. We shouldn't jump to conclusions, remember?"

"...You're right, you're right," She steadied her breathing, "a tree branch. It could have been a tree branch."

"Or a snowflake."

"Or a shadow!"

"Or a chipmunk!"

"Or an owl!"

"Or a squirrel!"

Rapunzel sighed. _I can't be so wound up, not with the kingdom in peril. Anna's going to be fine, Elsa's going to be fine, and we're going to find them and bring Summer back. That's all there is to it._

"Maximus," she patted his head, "lead the way! To Princess Anna!"

Maximus couldn't have been happier to lead on. He galloped through the thickening snow underneath as the tracks led through heavy trees farther off into the distance.


	9. Sell-out at the Big Blow-out

Night had come and would soon be gone as Maximus made strides through the trees as they ascended a small hill. Rapunzel's worry grew with every step. There had been no sign of Anna, meaning that they were either too far away, or...

"Rapunzel," Eugene pointed ahead of them as they reached the hilltop, "look."

Down below across a small creek was a wooden cabin, smoke coming from the top and the lights on. "It looks like some sort of trading post, or a small store. If Princess Anna's been this way then someone inside is bound to have seen her."

"You're right," Rapunzel glanced around, "even from here, if they looked out the window...huh?"

She jumped off of Maximus and picked up a thin green cape that was hanging on the tree. "...This is what Anna was wearing when she left. Why did she leave it here?"

"Perhaps she went to buy new clothes in the store."

"Then why leave it hanging on this tree?"

"It probably got caught and she was too cold to bother with it," Eugene stepped down beside her, "come on, let's go see if the owners know anything about our lost Princess." Maximus led the way as they carefully tread down the hill and over the creek.

The cabin gave off a warm feeling, and nearby a small shed door was open. "Wait for us there, Maximus. I see some tasty hay." Rapunzel watched as the horse elegantly stepped inside the shed and began chewing on the hay. "Good guard horse."

They stepped onto the porch, but before Rapunzel could open the door Eugene placed his arm in front of her. "I'd better go in alone."

"You don't think it's dangerous, do you?"

"Extremely. Wait here."

_Can't have her buying anything we don't need out of pity for the poor salesmen._

Rapunzel stood beside the window out of view as Eugene took a deep breath and opened the door. _...Maybe I should have read the sign first. I don't even know what this place is called!_

Inside he found a couple of shelves stocked with trinkets and various appliances, and a few pieces of winter clothing hanging on the back wall next to a steamy door. "Nothing out of the ordinary yet..."

"Yoo-who!"

He turned to the counter to find a large bearded man wearing a colourful sweater waving at him in a friendly manner. "Welcome to _Wandering Oaken's Trading post and Sauna_!"

_And sauna? Why is there a sauna?...Why don't we have a sauna back home?_

"We're having a big summer blow-out today!"

"No, no, no, no," Eugene stepped up to the counter and rested an elbow on it, "don't try any of your sales gimmicks on me. I've seen them all. I'm only here for some information."

"And what kind of information would that be?"

"I'm looking for Princess Anna, about this tall with red hair and a green skirt. You seen her?"

"Ah, yes, bought a lovely winter outset set, some climbing equipment and a few fresh carrots."

"Did you see where she was going?"

"She and the young blonde fellow who sells ice were talking about the North Mountain a bit. I saw them ride off in his sleigh in that direction, so I can only assume that's their destination, yes?"

_The North Mountain...could that have been where Queen Elsa was heading off to? And whose this "blonde fellow"? Friend or foe... _"When was this?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Darn, just missed her." He gazed out the window to see the sky steadily growing lighter. "Thanks for the scoop, Oaken."

"Are you sure you don't want to take advantage of this summer sale? It's very rare, yes?"

"I'm not falling for your schemes," Eugene stated proudly as he turned, "besides, I don't see anything very useful for our...hold on." He bent down and picked up two very familiar pieces of equipment.

"Ah, yes," Oaken grinned, "those were finely hand made by my brothers." He waved at the sauna door and Eugene caught sight of a few hands waving back. "Yoo-who!"

"Right," Eugene placed them on the counter, "I'll be taking these – but not because of your sale."

"Of course not, sir." Oaken bent down and brought up a jar of fish. "Shall I throw in a jar of-"

"I'm a little busy for fish, Oaken."

As soon as he had paid Eugene exited the shop to find Rapunzel sitting on the steps. She stood and placed her hands on her hips. "That took longer than I thought it would. Did you learn anything?"

"Yes. Princess Anna's heading for the North Mountain with some complete stranger, and we're only a few minutes behind them. If we hurry we can catch up."

"A stranger?" She hoped that Anna knew what she was doing trusting some strange man from the mountains...then again, she had completely trusted her life in the hands of a burglar...and then married him... "Well, let's hurry, then!...What are you holding behind your back?"

Eugene grinned ear to ear. "Our weapons." He revealed his hands, and in each one he held a perfectly round, silver-

"Skillets? You bought skillets?" Rapunzel took one and looked it over. "Frying pans...who knew."

"Got them for twenty each. Now," he whistled, "Maximus, let's go! We need to catch up to Princess Anna!"

Maximus ran over to him and spit chewed hay in his hair before neighing with laughter. "Ew! What was that for?"

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast," Rapunzel swung herself onto his back, "but if we can catch Anna, we can help her find Elsa quicker."

"Oh, sure," Eugene grumbled as he wiped hay out of his hair, "only spit up in my hair." He leapt on behind Rapunzel as Maximus rode off once again, this time towards the North Mountain. "It has to be this way," Eugene said, "I can see sleigh tracks. Follow them, Max!"

Maximus kept close to the tracks as they began ascending upwards, higher into the trees, until the trading post couldn't be seen behind them.

"We can definitely catch her," Rapunzel felt strangely optimistic,

"so long as nothing comes up on our way."


	10. Pan out past the Pack

The long trek up the mountainside through the dense forest was almost too quiet for Eugene's comfort. What should have been filled with the sound of owls screeching and howling winds was instead vacant except for their breathing and Maximus' hooves. It was growing darker, and he pulled out the small lantern Rapunzel had brought. "We need to stay close to those tracks, Max."

Maximus whinnied a loud _DUH! _his direction and kept his eyes glued to the sleigh markings. As they rode farther on, he noticed that they began to sway and tilt slightly...

"...Eugene."  
Rapunzel glanced back at him, worry on her face. He smiled at her and rubbed her hair. "I know what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"There's no need to worry. We're going to find Princess Anna and Queen Elsa before the kingdom freezes, I promise you."

"Oh, right, I know that, but, Eugene," she pointed down at the snow, "I'm more worried about those."

He followed her finger and spotted tracks beside the sleigh's rushing up the mountainside. "...Are those..."

He soon heard his answer. From ahead of them in the darkness loud howls echoed off the tree branches, shaking loose snow. Maximus slowed to a halt and perked his ears up, listening in all directions. Eugene shone the lamp around, straining to see. "Just what we need, a wolf welcoming committee."

Shuffling became louder in front of them. "Maximus," Rapunzel pat his neck hard, "turn and run, now! We don't have time to deal with wolves!"

Maximus reared his head and ran off to the right past walls of evergreens. It wasn't long before Eugene could look over his shoulder and see a pack of wolves on their heels. "They sure don't look too happy!"

"You don't think they got Anna and her friend, do you?!"

"I doubt it, or they probably wouldn't be trying to eat us!"

Maximus leapt over a log and raced onwards, trying to lose the pack among the trees. "We can lose them," Rapunzel convinced herself, "we can lose-?!"

For a split second she felt herself float, and then hit the ground hard on her side, Eugene beside her. She painfully stood up and glanced back to find Maximus in the snow. "Maximus!"

Eugene stood as Maximus rose on all fours and shook out the snow from his mane. "Of all times you chose now to trip?!"

"Forget it," Rapunzel urged, "we have to leave!"

The wolves were faster. They quickly circled the three of them, creating a barrier. Eugene and Rapunzel pulled out their skillets and held them out front as Maximus gave a low growl. "This is crazy," she whispered to herself.

Eugene did his best to keep an eye on Rapunzel and the wolves near him. He noted the slightly singed fur on the left one. _Don't tell me Anna did that? _"Rapunzel, when I say run, run."

"What?"

"Get ready!" Eugene ran at the nearest wolf, and in one fateful leap, flew over its head and zipped into the trees, still carrying the lamp. "RUN!"

"But-!" Rapunzel didn't know how to fully react, so she found her feet stumbling over each other as she ran off in the opposite direction, the wolves distracted. She heard their breathing nearby and lunged behind every tree, careful not to let go of her skillet.

_Why did I do this?!_

Eugene ran faster than he had ever before, but he knew it wouldn't last long. _It's time to put my frying pan skills to the test!_

He managed to reach a large trunk, and slipped behind it. Just as the nearest wolf was about to turn and bite into him, he whipped his frying pan out, smacking it square in the face. It fell into the snow with a soft _thunk!_

"Yeah!" He swung his pan around again and heard a satisfying _thunk! _As the other wolf fell down beside its partner. "Oh, that is what I'm talking about!"

"Eugene!"

"Rapunzel!" He raced back towards the sound of her voice. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!_

Just as he reached her location he heard a loud _swack! _Come from around a bend, and hopped over to find a wolf on the ground beside Rapunzel, who was holding a shaky pan and breathing heavily. She grinned and did a small jump of joy. "I did it!"

Another wolf loomed near her, though, and Eugene readied his pan – only to be interrupted by the sound of howling from behind him.

_...Maximus!_

The wolf stopped and turned back before treading past Eugene towards the sound. The other wolf steadied itself and followed closely. "Come on, Eugene," Rapunzel grabbed his hand and dragged him on, "we have to find Maximus!"

Soon they found Maximus, but he wasn't in as much trouble as they had thought. He and the wolf with the singed fur were circling one another as the rest of the pack watched. "That must be the leader," Eugene pointed out, "so...wait a minute."

"What?"

"Don't tell me..."

The pack leader growled and snapped at the air. Maximus growled in response and dug his hooves into the snow.

"Eugene...what's Maximus doing?"

Eugene held Rapunzel back. "...He's challenged the leader's power in the pack. They're going to fight to see who'll be leader."

"What?!" Rapunzel gawked. "No! We can take them!"

"Even if we hit them down they'll just get back up. We can't escape."

"Maximus!" Rapunzel called to him. "Maximus, stop, please!"

Maximus didn't listen. He kept his focus on the wolf leader, who was baring its teeth.

_Just because he's Captain of the Guards doesn't mean he needs to do this! _

"Eugene, stop him!"

"I can't."

"Why not!"

Eugene stepped towards the two, but the other wolves blocked their way and barked. "If we interfere, we'll be chew toys for his buddies."

Rapunzel stood and gripped her skillet so hard she felt it imprinting on her gloves.

_If we don't hurry we'll never catch up to Anna and her friend...and if Maximus makes one wrong move, we'll all be eaten alive, and the kingdom of Arendelle may be frozen forever!_


	11. Leap of Fiery Faith

"Maximus," Rapunzel said aloud, "please, be careful."

Maximus reared his head and gave a proud whinny. The wolf leader didn't seem to take lightly to his challenge, and jumped at him.

"Maximus!"

Maximus was ready, and dodged as the wolf landed on all four beside him. He shot out his back legs, knocking the wolf back with his hooves. The wolf jumped again, and before Maximus could react, dug its claws into his back. He yelped in pain, and shook the wolf off.

Rapunzel desperately wanted to jump in and help, but the rest of the pack were keeping an eye on the match and them, so one wrong move would mean dinner time. "Please..."

The wolf lunged at Maximus' face, but Maximus took him head on, ramming his forehead into the wolf's stomach and sending him flying off against a tree, where the wolf lay still. The forest grew silent, so quiet that Rapunzel could hear her own heartbeat.

"...Maximus won...Maximus won!" She jumped the highest she'd ever jumped and, ignoring the wolves, swung her arms around Maximus' neck. "You won, you won, you won!"

"Well," Eugene said as he wiped the sweat off his face, "that was anticlimactic."

Maximus glared at him.

"Anticlimactic, but impressive."

"Nothing less from head of the guards of Corona!" Rapunzel felt Maixmus' cheeks going hot. "Aw, he's embarrassed!"

The remaining wolves seemed to be confused by the defeat, but slowly bowed their heads. "Don't tell me," Eugene groaned, "they think you're their leader now? We can't have an entire wolf pack following us, we'll scare the living daylights out of Queen Elsa and freeze half the continent!"

Maximus understood, and as the wolf leader struggled to stand he stepped over to it. They seemed to exchange a silent message before the wolf leader reluctantly bowed to Maximus. As he returned to Eugene, Rapunzel saw the rest of the pack surround the wolf leader. "Did you...give up your chance to be their leader? For us?"

Eugene smiled. "They don't have enough apples around here."

Maximus nicked him on the back of the neck with his teeth.

"YE-OUCH!" Eugene rubbed his now sore neck as Rapunzel and he boarded the proud horse and rode off, back towards their initial path. As they reached it Maximus turned again towards the Northern Mountain and galloped at top speeds.

"There weren't any signs of a previous struggle," Rapunzel felt cheerful, "so that means that Anna and her friend must be safe! They must be heading off towards Elsa, and we can definitely meet up with them!"

"That's the spirit!" Eugene pointed ahead, as the mountain range could now just be seen, the sun rising. "We'll find them in no time!"

It was then that they heard howling behind them. "Oh, no," Eugene looked back, "don't tell me they want a round two!"

Sure enough, the wolf pack was on their tail, the leader bruised and beaten but steadily closing the gap between them. "I guess he doesn't take too well to losing."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel grabbed his head and turned it to face ahead – where he saw a large drop off between them and the rest of the mountain side. "There's no bridge!"

"But the sleigh tracks keep going...towards the edge?!"

"No!" Rapunzel felt one sickening assumption after the next race through her mind. "Anna!"

The wolves were growing closer, and Eugene heard each heavy breath they took. They may have been tired, but Maximus was also growing weary, and neither he nor Rapunzel could hold them off for long. "Maximus...!"

Maximus, however, didn't show any signs of stopping, instead growing in speed as the edge of the cliff grew nearer. "Uh, Max," Eugene stammered, "you know we're going to fall off the edge at this rate, right?...Maximus?!"

Maximus glanced back for only a split second, as if willing Eugene to trust him. "...Right," Eugene tightened his grip around Rapunzel's waist, "Rapunzel, he's going to jump, so hang on."

"Wait, what?!" Rapunzel barely had time to think as Maximus' hooves hugged the edge of the cliff. "Maximus!"

Maximus forced himself forward in a daring jump, and they sailed over the drop. Eugene gazed towards the bottom of the canyon. "Why are we jumping over fire?!"

"Fire?!"

Maximus hit the other side of the drop off and stumbled forward, just steadying himself in time to turn back and gloat at the wolves, who halted and bared their fangs once more. After they had the most intense starring contest Eugene had ever witnessed, the wolves returned to the darkness of the woods, leaving them in the silence of the morning.

"Fire."

Rapunzel hopped off of Maximus and skid towards the edge of the drop, carefully peering over. "Is that...a sleigh...?"

_Yes, _Eugene thought, _yes it was, and if it was the sleigh they were in... _

"No, no," Eugene hopped off and pulled her away from the edge, "Rapunzel, listen to me-"

"Eugene, it was their sleigh," she shook her head, "I know it was, and it's on _fire-_"

"Rapunzel, wait,"

"I don't want to believe it-"

"Then _don't_." Eugene held Rapunzel close to him, looking straight into her watery eyes.

"Anna is your cousin, right?"

"...Right, but-"

"She purposely ran off to find her sister, right?"

"Right."

"Don't you think she would have planned for this kind of danger?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't have!"

"Rapunzel, Anna is your cousin, and that means that you're family. You have to trust her to know how to handle these situations. Besides, she's not alone, remember? And, look," he pointed to markings in the snow, "no animal could have made these except for the same animal pulling their sleigh. If Maximus could jump over, why couldn't they?"

Rapunzel let what he had said sink in. "...You're right, you're right...she's fine."

"And that means that we still have to catch up to her, remember?" Eugene helped her back onto Maximus. "Now, let's get going while we can still use the daylight to our advantage."

Maximus neighed loudly as if to scare off any other challengers, and stormed through the trees again, this time that much closer to their destination. Rapunzel kept her gaze ahead, never looking back.

_There's no time to look back...Anna, I know you're out there somewhere, and so is Elsa...promise me you'll be safe, both of you..._


	12. North Beyond the Dancing Footsteps

For the following day Rapunzel and Eugene kept an eye out for Anna, but as evening soon came Rapunzel began to doubt they could catch up. "I wonder where they could have gone..."

"It'd be a lot easier to follow their footsteps if _someone_ didn't have to keep stopping for breaks," Eugene jabbed Maximus in the side with his foot.

Maximus neighed at him. "Stop it, both of you," Rapunzel sighed, "fighting won't get us any closer to them. She's around here somewhere, I just know it...let's rest up for the night, okay?"

"...Okay."

As night grew darker and colder, Eugene pinched himself to stay awake on guard duty as Maximus and Rapunzel slept peacefully under a large Evergreen. He watched a shooting star fly by, and the sound of cooing owls relaxed him. "...Will it all work out?"

"I hope so."

He turned to find Rapunzel rubbing her eyes open. She sat up and nuzzled under his arm as they both sat against the trunk. "This has been such a strange Coronation, huh?"

"The strangest."

"...Eugene," Rapunzel leaned against his chest, "do you think that Gothel was right?"

"No, you weren't getting chubby."

"Not that. I meant about...about my powers." She reached her hand out as if to grab the stars themselves. "If I had shown people what my hair could do, do you think they'd be afraid of me? Do you think they'd fear me?"

Eugene was thrown off by her question. "Uh, well...I don't know. I mean, when I first saw what your hair could do, I guess I was a little surprised."

"You were about to scream like a little girl."

"Was not."

"The people of Arendelle were afraid when I told them."

Eugene gazed into Rapunzel's distant eyes. "...This is really bugging you, isn't it?"

"A bit, I suppose."

"...Yes," Eugene admitted, "they would have been afraid – at first. Once they got to know you, though, the people of Corona, and Arendelle, and any other kingdom, would have fallen in love with you, no matter how bright your hair glowed – just like I did."

"So they'll fall in love with Elsa once she comes back, right?"

Again Eugene had to think carefully about what he was going to say. "...When Elsa revealed her powers in that ballroom, I saw fear on everyone's faces, including her own. If she really was that bad a monster, why would she have been afraid to hurt others?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Elsa isn't a bad person, she's simply afraid. I get it now. As soon as we bring her back, the kingdom will definitely accept her for who she is, just you wait and see."

"...Yes," Rapunzel drifted back into a deep sleep,

"they _will _accept her...she's so special...just like I was."

Eugene kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Just like you _are._"

* * *

The following morning, Eugene slowly let his eyes adjust to the light of the sun rising up behind the trees – only to stare Maximus right in the face.

"Wha-? What's wrong with you?...You haven't been watching me sleep, have you?"

Maixmus rolled his eyes and trotted off behind Anna's tracks. "Wait, where are you going? Wait for us! Rapunzel, time to get up."

Rapunzel stirred and yawned. "Morning already?...Hey, where's Maximus going without us?"

"I don't know, but let's follow before he's leave us to be eaten by who knows what."

They quickly caught up to Maximus, who had raced over to the edge of a drop off, where he pointed down below. "What's going on?"

Eugene and Rapunzel stood beside him and viewed the sight below. "No," Rapunzel gasped, "it's Arendelle...look how white it is..."

The kingdom only seemed to be getting colder, and Eugene could clearly make out frosting over all the roofs. "It's spreading so quickly...we need to find Elsa, and fast."

"Then what are we waiting around for?" Rapunzel ran off ahead of them, "that's bound to be the North Mountain, right?" She pointed to the mountain straight ahead, which seemed to reach high into the clouds.

"Elsa's up there, and I bet we'll find Anna there, too!"

It took them about half an hour before they reached the serene location of a frozen waterfall, and a group of crystallized trees, the branches hanging low and covered in frozen droplets of ice. "Woooow," Rapunzel awed as she twirled around below them, "this is so beautiful!"

Eugene tapped the droplets together, creating a quiet, tuneful trickling sound. "They're like little glass instruments."

Maximus dodged beneath them and began to sniff the ground before locating a large pile of footprints. He pointed to them and whinnied for attention. "Did you find something, Maximus?"

"I'll says he did," Eugene observed the prints and tried to follow their direction, "and it looks like we have an animal, two humans, and...some other small creature...were they doing a jig or something? The footprints are all over the place, and...uh," he picked up what appeared to be a small staff, "I suppose we missed the performance?"

"There," Rapunzel examined the footprints as they headed off towards a rising pathway up the mountain, "they didn't dance for long – and it looks like Anna made another friend!"

"One that enjoys his musicals, apparently."

"This is good, this is good," Rapunzel felt his spirits rise once again, "we can catch up to them, I know it! The path is steep, so they'll have to walk at a slower pace, meaning that we're going to catch up! Come on, guys," she ran off, "let's go!"

"Wait up, Rapunzel!" Eugene and Maximus exchanged content expressions as they followed her lead. "Don't leave without us!"

Rapunzel laughed and twirled again. "We're going to save Arendelle!"

As Maximus spun around her, Eugene felt the atmosphere warm. _This rescue operation has been one surprise after another...well, so long as we can save Arendelle, everything's going to be alright...speaking of Arendelle, I wonder how Marco's doing with that little mission I gave him? Keeping an eye on Hans..._


	13. Betrayal, Cold as Ice

"I'm the worse spy in the world," Marco sighed as he walked through the palace hallways, which were vacant of any life, "I can't even keep an eye on one man for more than five minutes."

The kingdom was only growing colder, and supplies were beginning to run short due to the overcrowding of visitors. Prince Hans had a very good handle on the situation, however, supplying people with warm clothing and food while dealing with frantic guests and irritable Dukes. "He doesn't seem to be a bad guy."

Ever since Eugene had asked him to watch Hans, Marco had kept close tabs on him, but Hans was continually vanishing to help people, leaving Marco to try and help some of the townspeople break the ice holding the boats down – with no success. The ice was like steel.

_If Queen Elsa doesn't return soon and thaw out the ice, we may never leave Arendelle._

"Quickly," he overheard Han's familiar voice, "gather up some of your best men."

Marco instinctively hid behind the curtains of a nearby window, and watched as Prince Hans conversed with one of the guards. "We're going out after Princess Anna," he said, "her horse has returned – with no rider."

_What?! Then where's Princess Anna?!_

"I'll gather my men," the guard replied as he ran off down the hall. Prince Hans briskly paced past and entered a large room across from Marco, still hidden, where he could make out a long table with multiple chairs.

_...Maybe I should talk to him. If I can do anything to help, I will._

Coming from out of the curtains he edged towards the doors, but before he opened them he heard Hans give a low chuckle.

"?"

Pressing against the wall he peeked into the room to find Hans chuckling to himself.

_That's not weird._

"This is good," Prince Hans spoke to himself, "this is very good."

_What's he talking about? Princess Anna is missing, and Queen Elsa hasn't returned!_

"Keep it together, Hans," he continued, "now, look at all the possibilities – first, if Princess Anna is dead, and Queen Elsa is "accidentally" killed, who better to take their place? Second, if Anna is dead, but Queen Elsa is found and can't be harmed, I'll simply bring her here, arrest her and have her executed – either way, the throne will be mine."

Marco felt like Elsa's magic has frozen his entire body.

_He...he...wants the throne? That means...Eugene was right...he can't be trusted!...He's going to try and kill Queen Elsa!_

What had been mere curiosity had turned into a burning anger inside of him, and before he could think of a plan Marco barged into the room. "Hans!"

Prince Hans spun in surprise. "Oh! Prince Marco?"

Marco stormed up to Hans, causing the latter to press his back against the table. "You traitorous, low-down sack of lies! You aren't here to help – you're here to hurt!"

"I have no idea what you're-"

"Silence!" Marco wasn't done there. "I heard you, Hans. You're going to take the throne of Arendelle, even if it means ridding yourself of Princess Anna and Queen Elsa!"

Hans gave Marco his best genuine smile. "I know this is a stressful time for al of us, but you can't go accusing me of-"

"I heard you! You're planning to kill Queen Elsa so you'll be named king!" Marco glared at Hans and clenched his fists. "If you think I'm going to stand by and watch as you ruin this kingdom, you're wrong."

Hans smile turned into an evil grin. "Oh? And how's that? Tell everyone that I proposed to kill her? Who'll believe you? If I can remember, your kingdom also has some "magical" problems of its own, what with your biggest trading partner being _Giants_."

"We may trade with Giants, but you obviously don't know how much influence my father has," Marco replied, "and you wouldn't believe how many people would listen to me once I told them that I have a group of powerful Giants on my side. One way or another, people will begin to suspect something is wrong, and that's when you'll be smoked out."

Han's grin faded, replaced with a stern, angry frown. He stood tall and loomed over Marco, his eyes cold as ice.

"...Uh..."

* * *

"Let me go!" Marco elbowed Hans in the chest. "Get your hands off of me!"

Hans steadily dragged Marco down to the dungeon cells, where he pushed open one of the cell doors while holding a struggling Marco in his grip. "Let go!"

Marco felt helpless as Hans shoved him against the wall, and despite his best efforts to escape could only yell as Hans chained his wrists to the wall before backing off. Marco tried to step forward, but the chains were short, holding him fast against the cold stone.

"This should keep you for a while," Hans murmured.

"You won't get away with this, Hans," Marco threatened him as best he could, "someone will hear me, and then you'll be revealed for the phony you are."

"Who will hear you? The Dukes are out helping the rest of the town, and I'm taking all the guards with me to find Elsa. Once she's brought back safe and sound, I'll announce her execution."

"On what charges?"

"Why, the murder of Princess Anna, of course."

"And if Princess Anna returns?"

"Then I'll deal with her...accordingly." Hans exited the cell. "As for Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene, you won't have to worry – they'll either die in the frigid cold, or I'll have them executed on charges of conspiracy to murder her highness, along with you."

_No, no, no! This can't happen!_

"You won't win, Hans," Marco called out, "they will find you!"

"Of course they will," Hans replied smugly, "and then they'll name me king. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said as he grabbed the cell door handle, "I'm off to "Rescue" Princess Anna."

He slammed the door shut, and Marco heard his footsteps grow distant. "Hans! Wait, Hans! HANS!"

"Pray you don't freeze," were Hans' last words as his voice disappeared upstairs.

_Rapunzel, Eugene, please! Hurry!_

Marco struggled against the chains to no avail.

"HAAANNSS!"


	14. Lost and Found in Icy Awe

"Oh, come on, Rapunzel, don't pout like that," Eugene snuggled his chin on her head, "you know why we couldn't go that way."

Rapunzel puffed her cheeks out and sighed. "But their footprints led to the left, not the right."

"Yes, but the left led to a large mountain wall, one we don't have the equipment or skills to climb without killing ourselves. Going to the right will still lead us to where we need to go, it'll just take a little longer."

Despite the slight hiccup in their plan, Rapunzel knew Eugene was right. They chose to take a slightly different route, one that traversed between two tall walls of rock, away from the mountain wall. Is was a steep slope, but Maximus climbed onwards.

"I just hope it isn't too much of a difference in time."

_I wonder how Anna and her friends got past the mountain...maybe they knew how to climb...maybe we didn't look around hard enough...maybe there was another path..._

"Rapunzel."

"I know, I know," she smiled back at him over her shoulder, "I need to stop pouting. We're almost at the end of this path, and we'll find Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, and I need to buck up and-"

"Rapunzel."

She noted his distant gaze, and how Maximus had stopped. "Maximus..why did you stop? We're not there...yet..."

She followed their gazes to the top of the path, and gawked at the sight.

"...Is that...a palace...made of ice?"

She was left speechless. It was the most graceful ice sculpture she had ever seen, large and sharply cut. It gleamed in the light of the sun, and shone like one giant snowflake. "It's so beautiful."

_Strange.. I've been saying that a lot about this winter."_

"So," Eugene proposed, "who wants to guess where Queen Elsa is right now? Oh, and your first two guesses don't count."

As Maximus began to ascend again, Rapunzel couldn't take her eyes off the palace. "How did Queen Elsa make all of this on her own? It must have taken days, and yet she'd only been gone for about two...this is impossible."

"Who knows? Maybe castle-building is another one of her powers."

"...Faster, Maximus," Rapunzel felt a nervous excitement tingle in her fingers as she gripped his mane, "let's go get Queen Elsa!"

Maximus sped up through the snow, and fought against the sloping hills as the palace became clearer. "That a boy, Maximus!"

"...aaaAAAHHHhhhhh..."

"What?" Eugene glanced at the rock wall to their left. "...That's funny...I swore I heard someone screaming on the other side of the rock..."

"Eugene! In the sky! A monster!"

"Monster?"

He looked up in the air to the left of them, just in time to see a huge snow creature flying through the air and back behind them "Whoa, you weren't kidding!"

"What was that you said about hearing someone screaming?"

"...Uh, nothing, nothing."

_Intruders. Elsa probably set that monster thing on some intruders. She would never want to harm her sister...right?_

"Let's get up there and find Queen Elsa before that thing comes back."

In a moment they were at the top of the mountain, the palace a mere staircase away. Maximus stopped near the railing and let Rapunzel and Eugene off. "Wooow," Eugene peered over the edge of the small canyon, "one wrong step and it's over."

"Not getting cold feet, are you, Eugene?"

"Very funny."

"Maximus," Rapunzel pat him on the head, "I need you to stay here and stand guard. You see any sign of that monster coming back, you let us know immediately, got it?"

Maximus nodded, then rubbed his cheek against hers. "It's alright, boy," she hugged him around the neck, "we'll be just fine."

_I hope._

Eugene stood by the stairs and bowed. "Ladies first."

"How sweet of you." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and started up the stairs, careful not to slip. "One step at a time...one step at a time..."

The doors were imposing, as tall as three or four Eugene's. Rapunzel knocked on them and waited a moment before calling out. "Queen Elsa? It's me...Rapunzel? Your...your cousin...hello?"

Eugene eyed the doors and pressed his hands against them. "Maybe...?"

Pushing against them he heard a satisfying sliding sound as they drew apart, revealing an icy main room with two staircases and a frozen fountain. "...I would've gone with a more navy blue, but it works."

"..." Rapunzel stepped into the palace and awed at the enormous chandelier over their heads. "To think that, all this time, Queen Elsa could do so much with her powers...and she was locked away..."

_I guess we're more similar that I let on._

"Queen Elsa?" Eugene called out, hoping she'd hear them in whatever room she was in. "Are you here? Hello?"

Rapunzel noticed the staircases. "She must be upstairs. Come on, let's go and find her." She quickly ran up the stairs, skipping every other one. "Follow me, Eugene!"

"Hey, careful not to slip!"

At the top she found yet another two staircases. "Which way...?"

Eugene stood beside her. "What's wrong?"

"...The ice...it's turning red..."

As she spoke, the staircase on the left began to slowly change to a deep scarlet shade, the red spreading quickly up the walls and below their feet. "Eugene, what's happening?"

"I-I don't know?"

_Red? How does ice turn red on its own?_

"...Elsa!" Rapunzel had had enough of calling out – she was going to find her cousin. "Elsa, where are you?! Please, answer me! Elsa!"

Rapunzel didn't wait for more silence. She raced up the stairs, not looking back to see if Eugene was following.

_Elsa, please, be alright, be alright!_

At the top of the stairs she saw the opening to another room, and assumed that it was where the balcony she saw outside connected to.

_Could she be...?_

She ran to the opening. "Elsa!"

Eugene finally reached her side, slightly out of breath. "Did you...find her...?"

Rapunzel didn't answer. "...Rapunzel?" He looked into the room and froze.

"...Queen...Elsa?"

There, standing in the centre of the room, was none other than Queen Elsa.

"...Found her."


	15. A Moment Not Soon Forgotten

"...Elsa...oh, my..."

Rapunzel had thought that the most beautiful thing she had seen was Elsa's ice palace – until she saw Elsa herself. Her hair was now in a braid, and she was wearing a gorgeous blue gown with a sparkling train and icy heels.

As they stood in the opening of the room, Elsa mumbled to herself and walked around in frantic circles. The ice beneath her continued to glow scarlet.

_I wonder if her emotions have anything to do with the ice changing colours?_

"I don't think she heard us," Eugene whispered into her ear, "looks like she's caught up in her own thoughts."

"Well, we can't just stand around and wait," Rapunzel replied, "so...wait here."

"Okay...wait, what?"

Rapunzel cautiously stepped into the room as Elsa paced back and forth, rubbing her hands together.

"...Elsa? It's me, Rapunzel."

Elsa snapped her head up and stared at Rapunzel, her eyes filled with terror.

"Elsa..oh, Elsa, what happened? You look so scared."

"I-It's you," Elsa spoke quickly, "what are you doing here?! Who is he, behind you?! Wait, wait, no, never mind," She waved her arms in the air, "it doesn't matter, it does not matter – you have to go. Now!"

"What? But we-"

"You just got here, I know," Elsa's voice began to crack, "and I get it, you're not afraid of me, but you _should _be."

As they spoke Rapunzel saw the scarlet ice crawl up the walls. "Elsa, the palace...it's turning red."

Elsa seemed to look around for the first time, and gasped. "No, no, this can't be happening!"

"It's okay, Elsa, really," Rapunzel held her hands out in a gesture of peace, "you can control this-"

"No!" Elsa spread her arms out. "Don't you get it?! Don't _any _of you get it?! I can't control my powers, and I never will! I can't thaw the kingdom!" She let her arms drop in defeat. "I'm sorry..."

_She's really worked up. I need to think of something else to say, something to take her mind away from this..._

"...Our wedding."

Elsa glanced up at her. "...What?"

Rapunzel gestured back at Eugene. "The day your parents left, they must not have told you, but...they had been invited to the wedding of Eugene and I, back in Corona. I...I'm so sorry...," Rapunzel felt a deep guilt build up in her, "if I hadn't insisted on inviting them, then...they wouldn't have..."

"Rapunzel," Eugene murmured, "no..."

"...It's not your fault." Elsa hugged herself and rubbed her arms. "You didn't mean for that to happen...you couldn't have known about the storm."

"...That's right," Rapunzel replied, "I didn't mean to do that...just like you didn't mean to freeze the kingdom."

"Rapunzel..."

"Elsa, listen." Rapunzel stepped closer to her, slowly. "You and I? We're a lot more similar than you could ever imagine. I, too, was locked away from the outside world, for my entire life, actually, because of my powers."

Elsa stopped rubbing her arms. "...You were?"

Eugene noted the scarlet colour had stopped rising.

_Keep it up, Rapunzel, you're doing great._

"Yes, Elsa, I was," Rapunzel continued, "and just like you, I feared that people would treat me differently, so I never questioned it. That is," she glanced back at Eugene, "until I was saved by someone who loved me so much, they were willing to die for me."

Eugene and Elsa's eyes met, and for a brief second, he saw a tiny smile on her face.

"Elsa," Rapunzel was now only a few feet away from her, "don't you see? You don't have to lock yourself away, the world will accept you! And just think, your own sister, Anna, she came all this way for you, and once she arrives, you'll see!"

At the mention of her sister's name, Elsa's tiny smile faded, replaced by anguish. "Anna...no, no, she's not coming back."

_Wait, _Eugene thought, _coming back?...Then that means...the monster...the screaming...?!_

"Uh, Rapunzel," he began, but was cut off when Rapunzel held her hand up to him. "No Rapunzel-"

"Wait, Elsa," Rapunzel ignored him, "you've already seen Anna?"

"Yes-"

"And?"

Elsa seemed on the verge of tears. "...I struck her."

"...What?"

"I struck her, okay?!" Elsa turned her back to them and rubbed her temple. "I tried to control it, I really did, but in the end, I hit her with my magic, and...I hurt her, again! Just like I always have..."

"So, that monster...did you send it after Anna?"

"I didn't mean for it to chase her, it was only supposed to scare them away!" Elsa glanced over her shoulder. "And if you don't leave, it'll come back – for you."

Rapunzel was determined now, more than ever. "Elsa, we're not leaving without you. You _can _thaw the kingdom, and if Anna were here-"

"Well she's not!" Elsa walked away from her to the side of the room. "Anna's not here, and Olaf's not here-"

_Olaf?_

"And you shouldn't be here, neither of you."

"No, Elsa, we aren't leaving." Rapunzel stepped up behind her. "Don't you get it? We're the same, you and I, both of us locked away because of our powers-"

"Enough!"

Elsa spun around, and Rapunzel was pushed back by a great gust of icy wind. She stumbled to the ground across the room.

"Rapunzel," Eugene began to step forward, but Rapunzel held her hand up.

"It's okay, Eugene."

"..." He stopped.

_This is her choice. I can't interfere._

"Where are your powers?" Elsa gestured at the now deep red walls. "My powers can only harm!"

Rapunzel stood up. "My hair...it used to be able to heal anything."

Elsa's eyes widened, and she stepped back, clutching her fist against her chest. "...We are very different. Your powers were good, mine are evil."

"No, Elsa-"

"Forget it!" Elsa turned to face the wall. "Forget about me, forget about my powers,"

Rapunzel walked to the centre of the room. "Elsa, please, don't push us away like this!"

"Forget," Elsa turned, her braid whipping over her shoulder,

"just FORGET! LEAVE!"

Eugene was about to step in against his own will when he heard the crackling of ice – a large shard, as big as him, shot out of the ground behind Rapunzel.

"Wha-?!"

The blunt end of the ice rammed into the back of Rapunzel's head. For a quick moment she stood still, then fell to the ground, eyes shut, her hat caught on the ice shard.

"R-RAPUNZEL!"


	16. Don't Let the Trolls be a Troll

Eugene fought against the rubber in his legs as he ran and slid to Rapunzel's side. He cradled her in his arms as the ice shard vanished back into the floor, her hat floating to the ground.

"Rapunzel," he spoke through heavy breathing, "Rapunzel! Wake up!"

"I did it again."

He glanced up at Elsa, who was rubbing her hands together, her eyes filled with sheer horror. The castle was now completely scarlet, growing darker by the minutes. Ice spikes grew out of the openings, and the walls shifted, once smooth ice now rough and covered in sharp edges.

"I did it again," Elsa gasped, "I hurt someone again. I-I can't do this...I can't do this."

Eugene gazed down at Rapunzel's peaceful face, and, picking up her hat, placed it back on her head. "It's okay, Rapunzel – I got you."

_What do I do? I need to find a way to wake her up...I need to get her warm, before she freezes!_

"Elsa," Eugene pleaded, "please, help me – help us!"

"No," Elsa stepped back, her cape drooping over her heels, "no, I-I can't. I can't help anyone! All I do is hurt people – all I can ever do is hurt people!"

"Elsa, listen to me," Eugene hated to play hard, but he wasn't about to lose Rapunzel, "if you don't help me save Rapunzel, then she'll _die. _Don't go down this road, Elsa! You must know some way to help her!"

Elsa stared at him, pondering his words with deep anxiety stressed in her eyes. "...The trolls."

"The _what_?"

"There are trolls. They helped save Anna once before...when I had hurt her for the first time."

_So this isn't the first time Anna's been struck...but how can I trust trolls?_

"Where are they?"

"Near the bottom of this mountain, due west of the palace...prison."

"And they'll help me?"

Elsa didn't answer him. She was done talking, closing herself away.

_Trolls it is, then._

As carefully as possible he picked Rapunzel up into the bridal position, placed her hat back on her head, and walked out of the room.

"Control it, control it."

Eugene stopped, unable to ignore Elsa's desperate chantings. "...Elsa."

Elsa looked over at him.

"We will help you, all of us. Anna, Rapunzel, me...we're here to protect you, not lock you away. Just...promise me, for Rapunzel's sake, for Anna's sake...you'll be here when we get back."

Elsa looked longingly into his eyes, searching for any form of reluctance to help her. "...Just go."

"Not until you-"

"I promise!" Elsa yelled at him, and a wall of spiky ice shot out at him. He barely had time to jump back as it reached for him. "Right, well...be right back."

He began his descent down the stairs, the walls a deep red that gave him more chills than the cold.

_Trolls, trolls, I have to find the trolls!_

At the top of the second stairs he didn't bother to walk, instead choosing to slide down the railing. Just able to catch a landing on the icy floor, he darted past the fountain, which now seemed to be filled with cheery juice instead of frozen water.

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

As he reached the doors, however, they opened before him, and the large snow creature from before stomped in.

_Gah, lousy timing!_

The creature spotted him, and growled deep enough to cause the palace to shudder.

"I don't have time for this!" Eugene leaned back and slid under the creature's legs on his back, still holding Rapunzel. Once outside of the palace he jumped back onto his feet and, taking a great leap, landed on the railing. As he slid over the canyon, he gulped. "Don't look down, don't look down!"

He spotted Maximus down at the end of the railing, neighing at him.

"Thanks for the warning, Max! Now let's go, Rapunzel's in danger!"

Maixmus nodded his head and stood in front of the railing. Eugene slid off into the air and landed on Maximus' saddle. "Let's go! Down the opposite path!"

Maximus raced off just as the snow creature crashed down behind them, baring icy fangs and long claws. The steep slope came hard on Maximus' hooves, but he didn't slow down. "That's it," Eugene cheered him on, "keep going!..Before Frosty the Snow-Beast catches us and turns us into Corona-sicles!"

At the end of the path Maximus zipped off through the trees, and Eugene noticed that there was a path of broken trees surrounding them. "I'm guessing that Anna and her friends had just as hard a time escaping as we are!...Wait! Maybe that means that they went to find the trolls, too!"

_We can still catch up to them!_

Suddenly, Maximus jolted to a halt, nearly sending Eugene and Rapunzel flying off. "Maximus, what are you-?!"

Before them laid a large cliff. "...Oh."

The snow creature roared behind them. "It's getting closer, Eugene yelled, "Max, do something! Anything!...Anything except jumping!"

Maximus searched for an escape route, and finally caught sight of another slope off to their right. Before the creature could grab them he darted of towards it.

"Maximus," Eugene held Rapunzel tighter, "where are we going?!"

At the edge of the slop Maximus looked down to see an icy slide that would lead right into the forest. Taking a careful step, he tried his best to stay on all four legs – only to slip and land on his behind.

"Whoa!" Eugene held onto his neck as they slid down, the snow creature snapping at them. It felt like a few seconds had only pasted before they hit the bottom.

"What a thrill ride," Eugene mumbled as Maximus stood back up and shook the snow off his tail and hind legs, "let's ever do that again."

He glanced back up at the top of the cliff, which was now barely visible, to see that the snow creature had disappeared.

_It must have given p and gone back to guard Elsa...good. If that thing's her bodyguard, nothing is getting in there without a serious fight._

Rapunzel moaned and rolled her head to the other side, and Eugene rested it against his shoulder. "...Maximus, run as fast as you can. We have to find the trolls!"

Maximus didn't wait for a second command, and he was off before Eugene could catch his breath.

_These trolls better be the answer, or Rapunzel...she may not...ever wake again..._


	17. The Magic of Friendly Advice

"Hm...comfy."

After trekking through the snow for what felt like an eternity, Eugene and Maixmus had finally reached a rocky area, warm from the steam and covered in fresh moss. The sky was darkening, and he wondered if Elsa's magic was beginning to permanently block out the sun.

"Hello?" He called out, hoping for someone, anyone to answer. "Is there anyone around? Any trolls, perhaps?"

As they turned the corner he saw a more open area, where a hole had been dug into the ground, a rock arch over it, and dozens of tiny boulders scattered everywhere. "Trolls? Are you here? Any of you?...Maybe there's a bridge nearby I can look under."

"...Oooohhhh..."

Rapunzel began to stir. "Rapunzel!" Eugene pushed her hair back from her eyes as Maixmus halted, letting Eugene off. He rested Rapunzel against a large rock. "Rapunzel, can you hear me?"

Rapunzel's eyes opened halfway, and her head tilted to the side, as if in a trance. "...Who...who are you?"

"It's alright, Rapunzel," Eugene comforted her, "it's me, Eugene. You're going to be okay, I promise."

"...Eugene...?...Who's Eugene?"

_What?_

"..I-It's me, Rapunzel. You know, Eugene – your husband?"

"I-I...I have a husband...?"

_This isn't good. That hit on the back of her head really got to her._

"It's fine, Rapunzel," Eugene swept his hand along her forehead, "you're just suffering from temporary memory loss, that's all. I'll make you better in no time."

"...Who are you?"

Eugene studied the rock collection around him. "There's got to be somebody here who'll help us."

_Elsa said that I could find the trolls here...she couldn't have lied, could she?_

It was then that he heard a small shuffling noise coming from behind one of the back rocks. Peering over towards it, he caught sight of something small and grey hiding behind it. He stood up and pointed to it. "Ah-ha! I knew there was life around here!"

Suddenly, one by one, the rocks began to unravel, revealing small creatures in green cloths of various sizes. "...Whoa, oh," Eugene stepped back, "the rocks were the trolls...didn't see that coming."

From out of the crowd of murmuring trolls an elder appeared, carrying a small staff beside him. "What has brought you here, stranger?"

Eugene crouched down to speak to him. "Queen Elsa sent me here, to request your help."

"Queen Elsa herself sent you?"

The trolls gasped and spoke softly amongst themselves until the elder troll tapped his staff against the ground a couple of times to bring silence over them. "Are you also a friend of Princess Anna?"

"Well, I want to be. My wife if their cousin, of Corona...wait, so you have seen Princess Anna and her friends?"

"You mean Kristoff," a female troll came out beside him, "our adopted son, and his pet Sven, and the strange talking snowman Olaf!"

_Talking snowman? Adopted son?...Sven?_

"Uh, sure."

"Yes," the elder troll answered, "I'm afraid we have seen them."

"...You weren't happy to see her?"

The elder troll sighed. "I'm afraid that Princess Anna's heart has been struck by Queen Elsa's icy magic. She is slowly freezing to death."

_No...so that's what Elsa meant when she said she struck her sister..._

"As we speak, Kristoff is taking her back to the kingdom of Arendelle."

"Why? Couldn't you heal her with your powers?"

"I'm afraid that my powers could only heal her if the magic had struck her head. The heart..it's much too fragile to risk using magic on. Only an act of true love can save her now."

"That's what I'm afraid of," the female troll moaned, "I don't think Anna knows who she loves yet – she still has to figure out where her heart lies, and I don't think it's with this Hans fellow they mentioned."

_Hans...even his name seems off._

"...Neither do I." Eugene stood and beckoned to Maximus. "Maximus, you need to get to Arendelle and find Anna. Help her thaw her heart out."

"How?" A tiny troll wandered under his feet. "How can Anna be saved?"

"I don't know, but I've got a very good feeling that Hans isn't involved."

"Kristoff!" The female tried smiled up at him. "I believe that Kristoff can save her. If only she could see it..."

"Perhaps," the elder troll slurred, "or perhaps there is another type of love that can break this spell. Remember, the act of true love – it must be Pricness Anna that completes it. She must give the kiss, or perform the act, or it won't work."

"You told her that, right?"

"I believe I got it through clearly."

_Uh..._

"Maximus, go!" He pointed towards Arendelle. "Find Anna and warn her about the true love! Before she freezes!"

Maximus nodded and charged off. "Say," asked the tiny troll, "how can the horse help if it can't even speak human?"

"Trust me, he'll find a way."

_Hurry, Max, before it's too late._

"Now," the elder troll glanced behind Eugene to see Rapunzel, who was still trying to wake herself up, "you've come because Queen Elsa told you we could help?"

"Oh, right," Eugene gestured to Rapunzel, "Rapunzel. She was hit from behind by a large chunk of ice, and it knocked her out. I think she's suffering from short term memory loss. Can you help her?"

The elder troll contemplated his options. "...I'm afraid that, unless she was struck by magic, I can't help you."

"Struck by magic? No, she just got hit on the head."

"Then there's nothing I can do. She'll have to regain her memories on her own. However, if something were to trigger a deep emotion within her, then her memories may just all come back at once."

"Trigger...how do you suppose I do that?"

"That will be up to you to decide."

"...Right. Okay," he turned around, "Rapunzel, are you feeling better-"

He looked around, but saw no one.

"...Yet?"

_Where'd she go?_

"Rapunzel?...Rapunzel, where did you-"

"Sir, behind you!"

"Wha-"

_CLUNK!_

Eugene felt something hard hit the back of his head, and he fell to the ground, out cold.


	18. Putting a Sock in the Plans

Marco let his gaze waver at the ground a bit before he fully forced himself awake. He looked around the cell before moaning and leaning against the stone wall.

"Where are you guys?"

He didn't know how long he'd been locked away, but by the soreness of his wrists it had to have been at least a few hours. He had dozed off after calling out for at least twenty minutes, to no avail. If the Dukes were in the palace, they were too far away to hear.

He felt like a fool for trusting Prince Hans. Now, because he couldn't deal with the situation, Hans was away "Dealing" with Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna hadn't been heard from ever since her horse came back.

"...What do I do...?"

He then heard the sound of footsteps coming from the far hallway. He strained to hear voices as two men were talking.

"...There's no other choice," he could hear Prince Hans say," I'm afraid that we need to keep her safe down here, for all our sakes."

"I understand," spoke another man, presumably a guard, "let us hope that we are wrong in our assumptions."

"If only I'm wrong."

The cell door beside his opened, and he could faintly make out the two men walking into it and placing someone inside. He heard the familiar _Clack! _of chains, and realized that there could only be one person they were talking about.

_They have Queen Elsa in there!_

"Queen Elsa!" He called out, hoping to hear an answer. "Queen Elsa! Are you alright?!"

She didn't reply. The two men stepped back out into the hall and closed the door behind them.

"Is there someone in the next cell?" The second man inquired.

"That would be Prince Marco," Hans replied.

"Prince Marco? You mean from Sicilia? Why on earth is he being locked away, your highness?"

"He threatened me, using those _Giants _from his kingdom as leverage. I was afraid that those threats of attack, along with his violent outbreak at me, would cause problems for the kingdom, so I placed him here for the time being, until he either snaps out of whatever he's in, or we can properly deal with him."

_Liar! You're the real danger!_

"Hans," Marco snapped, "don't think your lies can fool anyone!"

"...Allow me to deal with him," Hans spoke in a monotone voice.

"Yes, sir."

The other man left abruptly, leaving Marco alone with Hans again. The traitor stepped over to his cell and opened the door, his expression grim.

"You're becoming a real burden, Prince Marco."

Marco noticed Han's left hand holding a long rag. "...What, you're going to whip me to death with that?"

"I'm not going to the extreme...yet," Hans stated as he walked closer to Marco, "but I can't have you constantly yelling. You're going to wake Queen Elsa from her ever peaceful slumber."

"What did you do to her?!"

"Me? Nothing. When the men and I arrived at her castle, we found her ready to kill two very loyal guards of the Duke's."

"If she was attacking them, it was because they attacked her first. You sent them to aggravate her, didn't you?!"

"No, they were men belonging to the Duke of Weselton."

"What? Why would he-"

"Because the kingdom is afraid."

Hans slammed his hand into the wall right beside Marco's head, and leaned closer to him, an awful smile appearing on his face that forced Marco to press his back against the stone.

"Elsa is a monster. The entire kingdom fears her, and now, because of this storm she's caused, so do the rest of the kingdoms. She would have never been accepted, and Anna would have been just as alienated for trying to help her."

"Queen Elsa is the only one who can save the kingdom, and the people, from freezing to death!"

"As soon as I execute her for treason, the kingdom will thaw."

"You don't know that, Hans!"

"She can't control the curse if she's _dead._"

"You mean she can't get in your way if she's dead."

"...That's a bonus."

Is a fit of rage, Marco couldn't recall how, but he found his knee in Hans' gut, the prince sputtering and stumbling back, holding his stomach. "...Nice shot."

"There's more where that came from."

"You wish there was, right? Unfortunately, I don't have time to listen to your pathetic whining. Elsa will awaken soon, and I need to be there to try and comfort her as best as I can."

"You? You're as comfortable as a porcupine."

"Don't give me that. You didn't mind me when we first met."

"That's because I didn't know the real you."

"And neither will Elsa."

"Don't think I'll stand here and let you do this."

"I don't think – I know." Hans held up the rag, and Marco's eyes widened.

"...You think that's going to stop me?"

"No, the chains have already done so," Hans lingered in front of him, "this is simply to keep you from making a racket."

Marco shook the chains on his wrists. "You won't win," he repeated, his voice rising, "this isn't going to work! You're going to destroy the kingdom! Elsa won't-!"

Before he knew it all he could taste was the old, dry taste of a cold towel between his teeth as Hans tied the rag behind his head, silencing him. He fumbled to make words out as Hans chuckled.

"That look suits you. Now," Hans departed from the cell and, closing the door behind him, sneered through the barred opening,

"let's behave ourselves, shall we?"

As Hans left the hallway Marco found himself alone again, only now he didn't have the comfort of talking to himself.

_If I can find a way to communicate with Queen Elsa, I can warn her about Hans!...But, would she believe me? And how can I convince her?...How can I even begin to communicate with her?_

As he stood against the wall, he noticed the temperature in the cell beginning to cool.

_That's strange. It wasn't nearly this cold a few moments ago..._


	19. Memory Madness

"...Whooo," Eugene moaned, "what hit me?"

"I think it was your wife."

He sat up to find all the trolls surrounding him. The tiniest troll sat next to him. "The brown haired woman picked up a nearby rock and hit you with it, then ran off."

"Wha...was it something I said? Or didn't say? Or said incorrectly?...All three?"

"Listen to me," the elder troll warned him, "upon her face was great fear, fear of us – and fear of you."

"Me? Rapunzel wouldn't be afraid of me."

"She would if she couldn't recognize you. If her memory is gone, then you must find a way to regain it, or she may fear you forever."

"And you must hurry!" The female troll held great alarm in her voice. "If she doesn't remember anything about Arendelle, then she'll run straight into the oncoming blizzard!"

"Blizzard?!"

"Yes," the elder troll pointed towards the direction of the kingdom, "Elsa's magic is stirring, and soon, it shall cover the entire land with an unending blizzard."

Eugene stared at the darkening, clouded sky. "...This is bad...I have to catch up to her!"

He stood up and ran off. "I'm coming, Rapunzel!"

_Not that she'll hear me._

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned as the female troll hollared to him. "You're going to run after her, on your own?!"

"I have no other choice," he called back, "Maximus left, and I can't waste any time!"

"Yes you do!"

Whistling, the female troll beckoned forth a tall, cream coloured reindeer with long, white antlers. "I'd like you to meet Frosting!"

"Frosting?" Eugene stepped over to the creature as it huffed. "Where did she come from?"

"From beyond the mountains. She's an albino reindeer, and a great tracker, just like our boy Sven!"

"...And you named her Frosting?"

"Well, if you're going to catch your wife, you're going to need her help. Frosting," the troll smiled, "take him where he needs to go!"

Eugene boarded Frosting, and she raced off toward Arendelle. He glanced back at the waving trolls. "Thanks for the help!"

"No problem, and good luck!"

"Come on, Frosting," Eugene took hold of her fur, "let's find Rapunzel!"

As they rode off, the elder troll sighed. "I only hope I am right."

"Right about what?"

"I said that there was no magic in her I sensed...but, on the off chance that...Elsa's powers have come too far...are filled with too much fear, and anger...then even my magic could not sense it, or stop it. Meaning that that woman..."

"Meaning what?"

"...Sometimes, there is magic that can never be seen until it's too late...and can never be undone."

* * *

It didn't take long for Eugene and Frosting to catch up to Rapunzel. They were closing in on the kingdom, towards the lake, when he spotted her strutting through the snow, furiously looking in all directions.

_Poor Rapunzel! Without her memories, she doesn't have a clue as to where she is!_

"Rapunzel! He called out to her as Frosting began to slow down. "Rapunzel, wait!"

He jumped off of Frosting as Rapunzel turned around. "Rapunzel it's okay, I'm not going to-"

Rapunzel's eyes widened, and she booked it into the trees.

"No, wait!" He was conflicted about what to do next. Should he follow her? If he did, would she even listen?...

"I've got no choice," he ran off after her, "Thanks for the help, Frosting! You can go now!"

He looked back to find that Frosting hadn't moved. "...You can go back home now!"

No movement.

"...Alright, you can come, but let's go!"

Frosting followed suit as Eugene gallivanted through the trees.

_Where did she...there!_

He saw her coat through the branches and, praying that he wouldn't hurt her too badly, tackled her down into the snow.

As Frosting stood behind them Eugene helped Rapunzel up. "Sorry about that, Rapunzel, but I-"

She shoved him away and backed up. "Who are you? Why are you following me? Why did you kidnap me?!"

"Rapunzel, I didn't kidnap you...how to explain it..."

She glared at him intensely. "You don't need to – I already know why!"

"You do?"

She slowly dragged her hat off her head, and threw it to the ground. "My hair...my golden hair...you cut it all off!"

_She's lost more memory than I thought._

"...What's the last thing you remember?"

"Why do you care?! Where's my mother?!"

"Ah, Gothel. This isn't good."

"You know my mother...," she stepped back again.

"Rapunzel, wait," Eugene had to reason with her, "look, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound crazy, but it's true. You've gotta believe me!"

She waited for him to attack again, but when he didn't, she nodded. "You have thirty seconds before I start screaming."

_Not that that'll do anything out here._

"Alright, so, I found you in your tower, where you were trapped for eighteen years, and we set off to see the lanterns, and then we fell in love, and I nearly died, and cut your hair, but then I woke up alive, and Gothel was dead, and we got married, the end."

She stood in silence, an expression of rising horror setting on her face.

"Mother's...dead?"

"No Rapunzel – I mean, yes, she's dead, something to do with cutting your hair – but she wasn't-"

"You!" Rapunzel stomped over to him and pushed him back. "You killed my mother!"

"I didn't know cutting your hair would do that!"

Rapunzel froze, and brushed her hands through her short hair. "My hair...was what kept her alive?"

"Yes! She was using you-"

"That's why," she stumbled backwards, lost in her own thoughts, "that's why she never let me leave the tower. If I had...if I had been hurt, or if my hair had been cut...why didn't she tell me?!"

She knelt on the ground and covered her face in her hands, and Eugene could hear her sobs.

"I would have...never asked to leave...I'm so sorry, mother...mom..."

"...Rapunzel, she wasn't your mother."

She looked up at him through tear-stained eyes. "...What?"

"She kidnapped you, from your real parents – the King and Queen of Corona. You're a princess, Rapunzel, and I'm your husband."

"...Liar."

"No, wait-"

"I don't know how you know about my dream to see the lanterns, or about my hair," she stood and clenched her fists, "but I know that you took my mother away, and you cut my hair! You stole them from me – you're nothing but a thief!"

"Please," Eugene pleaded, "you hit your head and lost your memory. Try to remember! The singing, the lanterns, the wedding, Arendelle, Elsa, Anna, anything! We're married, Rapunzel, and I can't love anyone but you!"

"...If we were truly in love, I would feel it," Rapunzel spoke harshly, and as she spoke Eugene saw a white streak run down her hair,

"and I feel _nothing _for you."


	20. When Arendelle Freezes Over

"Rapunzel...your hair-"

"Yes, I know about my hair, thank you," Rapunzel snapped, "you cut it! You cut my hair, and now my mother's gone!"

"She wasn't your mother-"

"Enough! Don't you get it?!" She threw her hat at him. "I'm not falling for your lies! We're not in love, and we were never in love! You're nothing but an awful thief!"

She turned around. "Mother was right – the outside world really is too cruel for me."

"Wait," Eugene held her hat in his shaking hands, "where are you going?"

"I'm returning to the tower, where I belong."

"We're not in Corona any more, Rapunzel. We're in Arendelle, and there's a monstrous blizzard coming for us!"

He ran over and grabbed her arm. "Look, forget about regaining for memories right now, the kingdom needs us, Rapunzel! Elsa, Anna, Marco, they need our help!"

Rapunzel glared at him, her hair strand by strand turning a deep white.

"I don't know who those people are, and I. Don't. _Care._"

She shoved him away and ran off towards the kingdom, the blizzard creasing over the skies. Eugene stood still, holding her hat against his side. Frosting stepped up beside him, and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"...He said there wasn't any magic," he murmured to himself, "that there was no magic...what's happening to her?"

_I know she didn't mean any of that...she didn't know what she was talking about...should I go back and ask him what to do? Would he know how to deal with it?..._

He took a deep breath to calm himself, then turned to Frosting. "Frosting, I need you to return to the trolls. See if you can't try to get them to lend a hand in saving Rapunzel – there's definitely magic at work, and they need to know what to do!"

Frosting nudged him on the arm. "Never mind me, Frosting, I'll be fine. I'm going after Rapunzel, before she gets hurt."

Despite her worry, Frosting nodded, and ran back towards the troll's home, her legs taking her as fast as she could handle.

Eugene had made up his mind. He would keep Rapunzel close until the trolls could help him...and if they couldn't...

"...I'll just have to start over," he stated as he trudged through the thick snow, "I'll start all over again, from the very beginning, until she feels just as how she felt before! If I can't save her memories, the least I can do is save her from herself!"

_I can't believe I sound so sappy!_

He pushed aside the branches of the trees in front of him, and caught a glimpse of Rapunzel as she descended down a hill that he believed would lead towards the fiord outside of the kingdom.

"The ice will have frozen over it by now, so we can get back to the kingdom...if it's still there when we get there!"

* * *

_What was that sound?!_

Marco had heard the crashing of beams in the room beside him, where Elsa was being held prisoner. Hans had come back to talk to her before, but Marco hadn't been able to get her attention, the rag keeping him from calling out.

Now, just as he had heard Hans and a group of soldiers walk past his cell door, he saw them run past his door back upstairs, only Hans wasn't with them.

_What is going on over there? It sounds like the wall collapsed in on itself...and the ice...!_

The wall collapsing in the other room wasn't the only problem. As he watched in horror ice began to crystallize on the ceiling of his cell, crawling out from behind the wall separating him and Elsa. It swallowed the beams above, cracking the wood, as it climbed down the wall towards him.

_It's going to reach the chains in a matter of seconds!_

As he tried to release his wrists from the metal confines, the ice gripped the chains, and began to slowly descend upon him.

_The ice should weaken them!_

He struggled to tear the chains loose from the wall, and for a brief moment, he heard them groan.

_This is working, I can-ah!_

The ice had enveloped the chains, and was now crawling up his wrist and through his fingers. He lost feeling in both his hands, and noted the ice on the ground grabbing at his boots.

_This isn't good! I'm __going__ to freeze to death!_

He desperately tried to grab at the back of the rag where Hans had tied it, in an effort to loosen it and call for help.

_Would there even be anyone left in the castle now?! I might be on my own – where on earth have Rapunzel and Eugene gotten to? I hope there – ah – alright!_

He did his best not to lean against the wall, but his feet began to sting as the ice soaked through his boots, and up his legs. He assumed that Elsa, being the wielder of the magic, could withstand the cold, but he felt the constant need to shiver as his elbows froze over.

_I can't...feel my hands now...I can't undo the knot on the rag any more!...I won't even...be able to stand, in a few...seconds..._

His legs gave out, and he slammed against the wall, unable to stand. He tried to straighten himself out, but his arms were as cold as the blizzard he heard outside, and he grew tired.

_The cold...it's going to...my neck, it's...I can't..._

He felt his strength drain out of him as fast as the heat. His red coat was covered in frost, and his bangs were even beginning to freeze as the cell walls turned pure white, the door crackling under the pressure of the ice.

..._Elsa...you have to...sto...stop...this...win...ter..._

He let himself droop down, too cold and weak to move as the ice bit at his cheeks. The room started to turn black as his eyes were closing, and he couldn't keep up the willpower to stay alert, even as he heard the beams above crumbling.

_Rapunzel...Eugene...I'm...so sorry...I failed...my..miss...ion..._


	21. The Wail, Wander and Willpower to Wait

"No, no, no," Eugene murmured, "the fiord – it's completely frozen over!"

He stood atop of a large hill that overlooked Arendelle, and found the fiord's covered in thick ice that held the boasts halfway under, a thick sheet of snow and wind gusting about, making it hard to stand for long.

"This is...the true power of Elsa's magic!"

_Now I know why she was hidden...but didn't locking her away only make this worse?!_

He surveyed the area, and caught sight of Rapunzel, who was nearing the edge of the icy rink, her hair continually growing white as snow.

"Rapunzel!" He called out, but was overtaken by the winds. "Rapunzel, wait!"

_She can't hear me! If she goes out there, on her own, in this condition..._

"RAPUNZEL!"

* * *

_Have to find help...have to find help..._

Rapunzel stepped onto the icy lake and shuddered, hugging herself for warmth. She found it hard to see too far ahead because of the brisk snowstorm that whipped at her short hair and bit her skin, and standing up took a lot more effort.

_Wait...is someone calling me?...No...could it be...?_

"...Mother?"

She heard a distant voice, calling out her name, but couldn't fully make it out.

_What if that thief lied to me?! What if mother's still alive?!_

"Mother!" She staggered forward. "Mother! Where are you?!"

_I have to find her, before I freeze!_

* * *

_...Am I...dead...?_

Marco felt something nudge his chest. Painfully he opened his eyes.

"...Max...imus..."

The regal mare was standing over him in the cell, and as Marco glanced to his side he found that he was lying on the ground, the chains holding him now broken.

"Maximus...you're...here..."

Maximus nudged him again, and gestured to the open cell door.

"...Right..."

_I have to find Hans before he hurts Elsa...no, first, I have to warn the other Dukes. They must be in the castle, out of the storm!_

"Maximus, we need to...find the Dukes." He used most of his strength to stand up, leaning on Maximus for support. "They'll know...what to do..."

Maximus, in one swoop, slid under Marco, who fell onto his back and clung to his mane. "Good...boy..."

Maximus ran out of the cells and exited the dungeons, running up the stairs and back out into the halls, walls covered in frost and windows cracking behind icy spikes.

_It won't be long before...the entire castle is turned into...into one big ice...sculpture!_

Maximus sniffed at the ground, searching for any signs of life.

"...!"

He caught the scent of fine hide, and raced off until he found two large closed doors with royal emblems on them. Standing in front he kindly knocked on one of them with his hoof, then waited patiently.

"..."

After exactly five seconds of silence, Maximus pushed off his front legs and smashed the door open, nearly causing them to come off their hinges, before marching in. Around the table were the Dukes, a couple of guards and a maid, who stared at Maximus in shock as he walked in and huffed.

"Oh my," the maid exclaimed as she pointed at Marco, "the boy! He's frozen!"

The Duke of Weselton pointed to the guards. "Quickly, bring him down! Maid, grab a blanket – no, two! Pull up a chair for him!"

The guards carefully brought Marco to the ground and sat him in a chair. The maid returned and wrapped a blanket around him. "What happened?!"

"Prince Marco?" The left guard stared at Maximus. "The horse...it broke you out of the cell?"

"You knew he was down there and didn't bother to check!?"

"Prince Hans told me he was out already!"

"...Hans...lied," Marco coughed and brushed frost out of his hair, "he lied...to all...of us..."

"Lied?" One of the dukes from behind, with blonde hair and a green attire, spoke up. "What did he lie about?"

"About me," Marco began to list, "about Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna, and-"

"But...he told us Princess Anna was dead."

"It was all a lie!" Marco stood and dropped the blanket onto the chair in frustration, warmth returning to his body. "He's used us in order to kill them and claim the throne for himself!"

"He said you threatened him?"

"I did – threatened to reveal who he truly was!"

The Duke of Weselton wrinkled his nose. "And how do we know we can trust you?"

Marco glared at him. "I'd say the same for you. You sent your guards to _kill _Queen Elsa, not save her!"

"Wha-?!"

"Don't you see? Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are both alive, and in grave danger! Hans is going to kill them and take over Arendelle if we don't do something!"

The maid turned to the Duke of Weselton and snorted. "You sent guards to _kill _Queen Elsa?"

"Uh, well...I thought that...she was running the storm, after all!"

"You little...," swiftly the maid rammed her fist into the Duke's nose, sending his glasses flying and him to the ground as a guard held her back. "How _dare _you attack those women?!"

"My nose!" The Duke was Weselton was pulled up by two other guards. "Queen Elsa is going to freeze us all!"

"Killing her won't help," Marco stated with great authority, "and if we don't hurry, Hans will. Guards, take the Duke of Weselton away."

"What?! You can't do that!"

Maximus snickered as Marco pointed back out into the hall. "Keep a close eye on him until we fix this. Until Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are found, I'm in charge.

"You can't do that!"

"I just did."

The other Dukes nodded their heads in agreement.

"No, no!" The Duke of Weselton squirmed and whined as the guards dragged him out. "I won't have it! This is unorthodox!"

As his voice drifted away, so to did Marco's strength, and he fell back into the chair. "Please, you must find some way to see what's happening out in the fiord. I think Queen Elsa escaped out there."

"We will," replied a larger, orange haired Duke, "stay here and warm yourself. Mare...I can't believe I'm asking you this, but...take care of Prince Marco."

Maximus saluted as the Dukes, remaining guard and maid ran out.

_...Right...now, the waiting game begins._


	22. Care to Give a Care?

"Her hair was turning white?!" The young troll fainted on the spot as Frosting stepped up to the Elder amidst worried friends.

"There _was_ magic," the Elder murmured, "and it had struck her head...only this time, it is far worse than with Princess Anna?"

"What? The female troll remembered back to when the King and Queen had brought their child to them for aid. "How could it be worse? Elsa struck both of them in the head, there's no difference!"

"There is." The Elder sighed and sat upon a pile of moss. "When Elsa and Anna were little Elsa struck Anna in fear that her sister was going to be hurt, as I saw in Anna's young mind. However, In the young woman's case, Elsa struck her out of anger, at herself and the world."

"So...what does that mean?"

"It means that, if she can't be saved in time -her mind with freeze, and she will no longer feel any emotion for anything, or anyone – including herself."

Frosting whined, and gazed off towards the kingdom as the storm worsened.

* * *

"Mother! Mother!"

Rapunzel staggered through the blistering sheets of snow and wind, unable to take two steps without stumbling to the right or left, thrown about by the gales. She saw nothing but the faded figures of large ships in every direction, the castle once there now vanished.

"Mother, where are you?!"

_I have to find mother, before it's too late!_

As she wandered, the snow began to dance about near her feet, and her cheeks started to lose feeling altogether.

_I don't care about the cold, or the thief or anything else! I need to find mother!_

She cuffed her cold gloved hands over her mouth. "Mother! I'm here, it's me, Rapunzel!"

"...Rapunzel..."

"Mother?" She looked around frantically for the source of the voice. "I hear you! It's me, I'm right here!"

"...Rapunzel..."

As she did her best to stand still, the snow around her swirled in front of her, and she awed as it spiralled and churned into a misty figure of Mother Gothel, curled hair and all. The figure smiled and swayed back and forth.

"My darling Rapunzel."

"Mother," Rapunzel felt like crying, "I knew you weren't dead! I knew that man was lying!"

"Of course, Rapunzel, of course he did. The outside world is so dangerous."

"I know why you told me all those things, mother, and it's okay! You don't have to lie any more! You wanted to keep me safe because you needed my hair, and...and..."

_...She needed by hair...but, I don't have my hair, and she's still here..._

The figure of her mother swayed towards her and pet what was left of her now greyish hair. "So important...so important to me..."

_The hair...she only ever cared for the hair...Eugene didn't...he...!_

"..Eugene." Rapunzel glanced around, and found that the snowflakes were beginning to form tiny suns around her, emblems of the large star that bit at her nose and dusted her coat.

"...I'm the Princess...of Corona...mother, you're really...no!"

As her memories returned one by one, she pushed the snowy figure away. "You're not real! You're not here, and you never were there for me!"

She began to turn back – or, at least, where she thought was back. "I have to find him! Elsa's ice, it did something to me!"

"You don't care."

"What?" She turned back towards the snowy figure as it swooped around her, entrancing her as the winds grew stronger.

"You don't care for him any more. You don't care for anyone any more."

"That's not true," Rapunzel snapped back, "I love him, I know it! As soon as I find him, we're going to-"

"You hurt him back there," the figure spoke as if reading her mind, "you said all those things – do you really think he's coming?"

"...Yes, I know he is. He would never give up on me – and I won't give up on him!"

"It's not that simple. Don't you see?"

The figure lunged at her, and Rapunzel shut her eyes as it flushed over her, blowing icy snow into her mouth, nostrils and forehead.

"You already have."

Rapunzel fell to her knees onto the ice, coughing. "What are you saying?! I would never..."

She saw a small bit of reflection in the ice and, wiping away the hardening snow around it, saw her face near clearly. Her short hair was steadily turning as white as the snow in the air, and she gasped as her bangs began to crackle.

"...No...I have to..."

"Don't bother," she could hear her mother's disembodied voice all around her, blending with the gusting winds, "there's no point – you know you don't care, so stop lying to yourself."

"No, I...I do care!"

"You don't care. You've never cared. You used him to escape the tower, and you're using him to stay out of it. You don't love him."

She covered her ears as her head began to pound. "I don't...no, I do...I will find him...I have to...because I lo...lo...lov..."

She couldn't form the word, no matter how hard she tried. Her headache grew worse, and the voice didn't disappear.

"You don't care, you don't care, you don't care."

_It's all in my head, it's all in my head!_

"Forget. Forget. Forget. Forget."

_Elsa?! No, stop, please!_

The chanting only grew louder. "Forget. Forget. Forget."

"I can't...no...I don't...I don't..."

The snow seemed to swallow her, and she felt her hands drop to her sides.

"FORGET!"

Her mind froze.

_...I..._

She stood up, not moving an inch in any direction. The voices settled, the only sounds coming from the wind, flurries and occasional creaking of wooden planks aboard the ships.

"..."

She stared at the ice, her reflection revealing her once brunette hair, now completely white as snow, her eyes dimmer.

"...I was searching for something..."

She did her best to remember, or, what she thought was her best to remember, but there was nothing. She remembered nothing, felt nothing...

"...It didn't matter...nothing...I don't care...it doesn't matter..."


	23. Tempting Frozen Fate

"Rapunzel!" Eugene used most of his strength to call out over the blistering winds, but as far as he walked out through the fiord, no one responded, and the snow was becoming thicker. "Rapunzel! Answer me, please!"

_I need to find her, even if I lose my fingers, my toes, my legs, my li-_

He spotted someone ahead of him, a small shadowy figure in the distance, perfectly still despite the harsh winds.

_Could it be...?_

He ran towards them, careful not to slip, and eventually came close enough to make them out clearly.

"...Rapunzel."

Her backed was turned to him, her hair completely white, clothing covered in snow and frost, yet she stood calmly, not moving.

"Rapunzel," Eugene stepped forward, unable to hide from smiling, "I'm so glad you're safe! I thought that, in all this snow...Rapunzel?"

She slowly turned to face him, and he saw her cheeks gone rosy pink, her eyes dull, almost void. She seemed to stare right through him.

"Rapunzel...look," he took in a deep breath, unable to believe what he was about to say, "forget about finding your old memories. I know it made you uncomfortable to see me, and have me tell you all of these facts at once. I was careless, and I'm sorry."

"...," she didn't respond.

"What we had – we can still have it. You...you're my dream, Rapunzel, and I hope that, someday...I can...be yours...again..."

_Even if it takes a week, a month, a decade...I will keep you safe, Rapunzel._

"...It doesn't matter."

"What?"

Rapunzel lazily shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I don't care."

"You...don't care? You don't care...about what?"

"You."

Eugene felt the icy winds blow through him, like he had become some piece of Swiss cheese. "...You don't care?"

"I don't care."

"...Rapunzel, I understand," he held his hand out, "you think I killed your mother, and...yes, she's gone, but she was trying to use you, and running off into the blizzard isn't going to-"

"I don't care about her, either."

"...But, you ran off because...you don't care?"

Rapunzel swayed back and forth, back and forth. "I don't care. I don't care. None of you matter...I don't matter."

_What's gotten into her?...Wait..._

"What about the innocent people in Arendelle, Rapunzel? I know you don't remember, but we came to see your cousins, Elsa and Anna – what about them?"

"I don't care."

"Maximus?"

"I don't-"

"Marco?!"

"I don't care."

_I don't believe it! She's gone completely stone cold on me!...I need to get her back to the trolls._

"Rapunzel, we have to go," he gestured back towards the snowy hill behind them, or where he thought was behind them, "the trolls, they'll help us!"

"...Trolls?"

"Yes, the trolls, up in the mountains. They can help!"

_I hope._

Rapunzel took a step back. "I don't want their help. I don't want anyone's help."

"Rapunzel, if we don't leave, we'll all _freeze_ to death!"

She glared at him. "Fine with me."

"What?!"

"I don't care!" She held her hands to her ears. "I don't care any more!"

"That's just Elsa's magic talking, Rapunzel! I know you care, I know it!"

"No, no!" Rapunzel turned and fled deeper into the blizzard. "I won't listen to you!"

"Wait, Rapunzel!" Eugene sprang after her.

_I won't lose her, not here, not now, not ever!_

They ran past sunken ships and frozen barrels, until Eugene saw Rapunzel slip and land onto her knees and hands. "Rapunzel!"

He slid down beside her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt-"

"Enough!"

She stood and shoved him back. "Stop following me! Leave me alone, go away!"

"I'm not leaving without you, Rapunzel!"

"Yes," Rapunzel near whispered, "you are."

_What do I do?...I'll have to drag her back to the mountains, but can we make it in time?!...Hold up, behind her...is that...?!_

Eugene squinted, and saw someone coming towards them.

"...Elsa! It's you!"

Elsa's dress and cape were thrown about in the snow as she stumbled closer.

_She's being thrown around, by her own storm?!_

"Elsa!"

She looked over to them.

"Elsa, it's us! Please, it's Rapunzel!"

Elsa watched as Rapunzel turned to her. "...!"

"She's not listening to me, Elsa! You used magic on her, and...her mind! It's freezing! You have to thaw it!"

The sight of Rapunzel's white hair and frosted attire seemed to push Elsa only further away, and she gasped into her hands. "No-no, I...she's..."

Elsa began to stumble back. "No, Elsa, don't go!"

Elsa gave him one last sorrowful glance. "...I'm a fool, Eugene! And I'm sorry!"

She ran off, unable to bare the sight of Rapunzel any longer. "Elsa, no!"

_She's gone...and soon, the blizzard will overtake the entire kingdom..._

"Leave me, Eugene."

Rapunzel gazed at him, no emotion upon her face. "Leave me. I don't deserve to leave here with you."

"No, I'm not escaping without you by my side!"

"...Then you won't be escaping at all."

"Fight it, Rapunzel! You can't let the magic control you!"

"I don't care."

"I do! Doesn't that at all matter?!"

"No."

"Rapunzel, I _love you_!"

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "...Love...?"

_She...she repeated it..._

"Yes, Rapunzel, I love you, and only you, and...if I can't leave her with you, then I won't be leaving at all, just like you said!"

"...You..." she moaned and rubbed her temple. "...Leave..."

She walked backwards, hobbling over her frozen heels. "Leave, Eugene! It hurts!"

"I want to help you, Rapunzel, like you helped me! You saved me, and Ill do the same for you!"

"No, please, go away! I don't want to be with you!"

"Rapunzel-"

"I don't love you!" She cried out at him, tears brimming. "I don't love you, and I never did love you! Now leave, before you get hurt!"

"Rapunzel you're crying! You mind, it's-"

Rapunzel wiped the tears away, and yelped.

"Rapunzel?!"

Her hair, white as snow, began to turn a crystal blue, turning to solid ice.

"...No way..."

She stood, and didn't move.

"...Leave..."

"No, Rapunzel, you're breaking through, I know you are! Listen to me!"

Before Rapunzel could reply, a low, rumbling creaking sound echoed close to them.

_...What was that...could it be...a ship?_

He glanced to the left, and saw that they were standing right beside a large ship, half sunken underneath the ice, only now, it was starting to move – towards them.

"...It's gonna crash!"


	24. Bring back what Once I had

The boast was falling towards them, the crates of supplies already lost to the wind, and the sails torn off long ago.

"Rapunzel," Eugene squeaked, "time to go!"

Rapunzel stood completely still as the mast of the boat turned in their direction.

"Rapunzel, move!"

The mast was diving at them.

"Rapunzel!"

The mast aimed right at Rapunzel.

"Nooo!"

"...It doesn't matter."

_CRRRRAAAAASSSSSSHHH!_

"RAPUNZEL!"

A sweeping wind pushed Eugene back, and he fell onto his side as the snow settled, the blizzard never ceasing.

"R-Rapunzel!" He stood up and gawked at the large mast that had cracked the ice all around it, digging deep into the water, sinking inch by inch.

"NO, no, no, no," he ran around to the other side, "please, no, Rapunzel!"

Hidden behind the mast was a large hole in the ice.

_She could have been dropped down there by the force of the mast falling...she could still be alive!_

Without a second thought he dove into the freezing cold waves, and began to swim downwards, following nothing short of darkness.

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Where are you?!_

It wasn't long before he began to lose feeling in his fingers, then his face. As he dove deeper, he yearned for air, but didn't stop as he continued his descent.

_I'm returning to the surface with you, Rapunzel, or I'm not returning at all!_

Just as he felt his sight start to give way, he saw something solid before him, slowly sinking, arms stretched out, coat undone.

_Rapunzel!_

The mast nearly cut them off, but Eugene dodged it efficiently, and with no time to lose he grabbed hold of it and scrambled down towards her.

_I'm coming, I'm coming!_

Quickly he wrapped his arms around her limp body, and Started to rise, using all his strength to hold her.

_Almost there...we're almost there..._

He was almost tempted not to return to the surface, but his lungs were on fire, and finally their heads popped up above the waters. He gasped for air, and dragged them both back onto the ice.

"Oh, Rapunzel," he laid her out flat before him as he rested on his knees, "I'm so sorry."

He did her coat back up, but found that her hair was now completely made of ice, and her hands were near frozen, as well.

"I'm so sorry...if I hadn't tried to force you to remember...I was so selfish, not thinking about how afraid you would have been. Please, you need to...wake up...we'll start all over..."

She didn't wake, and Eugene watched in horror as her body began to turn to ice.

_The magic...no, no, no, the magic...the magic, the blizzard, the water...she's turning to pure ice!_

"Rapunzel, please," he held her close to his chest and rested his chin on her head, doing a terrible job of holding his tears back, "I can't lose you...you're my only dream, Rapunzel."

Opening his eyes, he saw the snow before them begin to sway in irregular patterns, and the snowflakes almost danced about them, creating images and illusions of Corona, of people dancing.

_I'm losing my mind...unless there's still magic in the air..._

Almost as quickly as they had begun, the illusions fell to the ground, and in an instant, the blizzard ceased, the winds gone, the snow frozen in mid-air.

"...The blizzard...what happened...Elsa?"

It was near too quiet, and Eugene could make out the Kingdom of Arendelle close by.

_We were so close...this whole time, we were so close..._

"Rapunzel, look," he gave her a slight nudge, "the Kingdom. It's Arendelle, we can see it now...Rapunzel, the blizzard's stop...you don't have to...to freeze any more..."

"...I..."

He gasped as Rapunzel's eyes opened, and stared long and hard into his.

"Rapunzel, I knew you'd-"

"...It..."

"What?"

"...It...It does...doesn't...ma...tter..."

Her lovely green eyes went pale, and Eugene could only gaze at them as they slowly but surely went a crisp blue, snowflake emblems over her icy pupils as her eyes, mouth, nose and face froze, leaving her expression carved in ice, emotionless.

"...No..."

Eugene couldn't let her go as she froze to ice, only a few seconds of warmth before, from head to toe, she turned into the most beautiful ice sculpture he had ever seen.

"...Are you still..."

A small gasp of breath escaped her frozen lips, and then there was silence, where Eugene could hear nothing but his heartbeat.

"..."

He felt chills. He felt sick, alone, hurt, regretting, punishing himself, but not enough, his head aching, his fingers beginning to freeze to ice the longer they held her hands.

_I hold her for too long, and I'll freeze, too..._

"...I..."

Eugene rested his forehead against hers, and gripped her frozen fingers under his own. He remembered everything they had been through, all the adventures from when they had first met, to escaping his death sentence, from the lanterns to their wedding, from her parent's interrogation to Maximus' apple pie contest...

"I should have put your worries before mine," he choked on his sobbing, "I should have...let you know...how much I love you...need you..."

His tears no longer ran down his face, frozen to his cheeks. He opened his eyes and gazed into Rapunzel's icy irises.

"..."

He felt the ice crawl up his legs, overtake his back and chest, run down his arms, and up his neck. His hair began to go cold, and froze against his temple, and his midn fell back onto the only thing he could think of at the time.

"..._Flower, gleam and glow...,_" he sang helplessly as the ice trickled down his forehead and up his chin,

"_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fates' design,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once..._"

His teeth fell still as the ice took his lips.

_There is no more magic hair...no more healing..._

His nose became frostbitten.

_...Rapunzel...I'm so sorry...this is all my..._

The world went from blue to grey to black, and he let his last breath escape his nostrils.

_...My..._


	25. Happiness is Thawing

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I feel something...something...warm...?...There's light...is that...the light you see...before you die...?...No...I'm already...?_

Air purged through his icy nostrils, and Eugene gasped as feeling came back to his face. "...I'm alive? How?"

As the ice covering his body melted away he saw the the fiord was thawing, snow and ice being drawn up into the sky and swirling around a certain ship at the center.

"...Elsa..."

The ice beneath them crumbled, and he found himself and Rapunzel sitting on board of another ship, missing a sail and the entire mast, but stable enough to float about the rest.

"It's over," Eugene whispered to himself as he watched a large snowflake appear in the sky before exploding into a fresh batch of sparkles, "it's really, really over...Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel had fully thawed, and her brown hair was back, along with the color of her face and jacket. Her eyes returned to green, and closed as her head dropped against his chest.

"...Rapunzel...? You're...you're okay, Rapunzel...really..."

_The magic is gone, isn't it? Elsa took it away...or, rather, melted it away...right?_

"Rapunzel, please, wake up."

No answer.

"...Please..."

Still nothing.

"...The magic," he sighed, "I was...too late."

He looked away and heard the sound of someone yelping, followed by a loud splash.

_...Hans...?_

"...Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?"

Eugene almost lost himself in overjoyed astonishment as Rapunzel's eyes opened, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Rapunzel, you're alive!"

He held her tighter than he ever had, and held her for as long as he could without choking her. "I thought...you didn't respond, so I...I..."

"I'm sorry, Eugene, this is all my fault."

"What?"

He and Rapunzel stood up, still holding each other. "I was the one who made us come out here and look for Elsa, and in the end, we...didn't do anything, except nearly die in a blizzard, all because I was impatient."

"...No, Rapunzel," Eugene kissed her on the forehead, "because you were courageous."

"...I don't know."

"Come on! We braved wolves, jumped over a pit of fire-"

"Eugene, it was a sled on fire at the bottom of a cavern."

"...Close enough. We took on Elsa's magic, escaped a snow monster, and survived a ferocious blizzard. If that isn't courage, then nothing is."

"No," she smiled at him, and he realized how much he had missed it, "courage is braving death to save a woman who doesn't even recognize him."

"I knew you'd bring yourself back."

"Yes – because I heard my dream calling."

"HEY! YOU TWO!"

They glanced over at Anna, who was waving ecstatically at them from their ship and Elsa spoke to a blonde man and his reindeer, a tiny snowman rolling about with a cloud over its head. "Are you guys alright?"

Eugene glanced at Rapunzel. "I do't know...are we?"

"I think we are, now."

* * *

"An ice pond!" Rapunzel gawked as Elsa transformed the courts into a field of ice, and she smiled as Anna held onto Elsa's arms as they skated, Kristoff following behind along with Sven and Olaf.

"They all seem so nice."

"Here we are," Eugene stepped beside her, holding out two pairs of skates, "Ready for your skating lessons?"

"You bet I am!"

As soon as they were all laced up, Eugene took hold of Rapunzel's waist, and guided her over the ice, gradually gaining speed, until they were keeping up with Elsa and Anna. "Elsa, this is amazing!"

Elsa grinned brightly at her. "Thank you – for everything."

"Everything? I didn't do anything, though. All I did was nearly drown."

Eugene and Elsa traded partners, and Rapunzel did her best not to slip or trip as Elsa guided her around the frozen fountains. "You did more for me than you realize."

"How so?"

"You guys came for me, risking your lives to try and save me and the Kingdom."

"Anna's the one who saved you, right? She let her heart freeze for you."

"Yes, but you were willing to die for me, too."

"Of course, you're my family, Elsa. I would do anything for you."

"Without even knowing me?"

"I'll risk being naive over being ignorant."

"Elsa!"

They glanced over at Anna, who was being spun around by Eugene as Kristoff stood to the side, ready to catch her if she fell. "Look how fast Eugene's spinning me! Wheeeee!"

Elsa and Rapunzel shared a hearty giggle. "You two."

"Queen Elsa! Princess-er, Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel turned as Marco slid onto the ice towards them, Maximus stumbling behind. "Where did the ice pond come from?"

Elsa gave a quick whip of her hand.

"Oh, right."

"Marco," Rapunzel hugged him, "you're feeling better?"

"Much, thank you. I finally thawed out near the fire, and luckily for us, Hans is being sent off for some serious prison time – cleaning up his own Kingdom, bit by bit."

"Perfect," Anna skated over, Kristoff holding her hand, "he so deserves it."

"I'm just glad you're safe," Kristoff kissed her before blushing, "uh, and, you know, everyone else."

Sven and Maximus whinnied together, and Olaf laughed. "Summer is so perfect! Everyone's happy, and...oh! Look! A yellow Sven!"

Frosting trotted in, immediately crowded by Maximus and Sven, who equally admired her now glowing fur. "Well, well, well," Kristoff whispered to the others, "maybe we won't be the only ones having a wedding...eventually."

The group chuckled together, and Rapunzel looked up into the clear blue sky.

_This is really happening. The blizzard's over, Elsa and Anna are together, Arendelle is thawed...but...how were me and Anna saved, anyways? What happened to unfreeze us all?_

"Ooh, ooh!" Olaf danced around. "Let's have a big fire tonight!"

"Olaf, you could melt!"

"Not with my personal flurry by my side...on top of my head!"

"Very well," Elsa announced to the people, "tonight we hold a celebratory bonfire for the safe return of Princess Anna, and the survival of Arendelle!"

The people cheered out in hoots and hollars.

_...This is it, _Rapunze thought to herself as she watched Eugene help Marco into some skates of his own, _we're going to be a big, happy family...and maybe now's the time to tell Eugene..._


	26. Party, Baby, Party!

"Now this is a party!"

Olaf danced around the large bonfire, swirling beside Kristoff, who was playing a small recorder made of wood as Sven, Maximus and Frosting trotted back and forth, the males vying for Frosting's attention as the fire burned just outside of the Kingdom.

Eugene sat beside Rapunzel, next to Elsa and Anna, who were talking to each other about how to make the perfect bird call.

_It's only been a few hours, and already they're talking to one another like they've been together for years._

"Anna, Elsa," Olaf waved to them, "you have to come join in! I'm dancing near a fire, and still not melting!"

Elsa waved back at him. "Keep going, Olaf, you're doing great!"

Marco strode up beside them. "It's been quite the adventure, your highnesses, but I must be taking my leave."

"Oh!" Rapunzel stood and stepped over to him. "You're leaving already? But, what about the bonfire? Won't you stay for the night, at least?"

"I would love to," he sighed, "but unfortunately, there's been some...trouble back home."

"Anything we can do to help?"

"No, you've all done so much here. I can handle what's happening back home." He bowed to them and gave Kristoff a hardy handshake. "Thank you all for your time, and perhaps next time we can further discuss trading options."

Elsa nodded her head. "I'll be waiting."

Eugene stood and pat Marco on the back. "Thanks for taking care of Hans for me. I knew he and the Stabbington brothers were too similar!"

"It was Princess Anna that sent him flying into the water, wasn't it?...And, wait, we never did discuss your connection to bandits-"

"Well, off you go," Eugene guided Marco towards the Kingdom, "nice to see you, hope we can meet again!"

"Wait," Rapunzel grabbed his shoulder and hugged the young Prince, "thank you, for helping us save the Kingdom, and bringing Maximus here."

Marco felt fully comfortable returning the gesture. "It was nothing, really."

After a moment of silence, broken only by the happy squeals of children spinning around the fire, Marco vanished into the darkness of Arendelle, towards the Fiord.

_...Hmm, _Eugene pondered, _I never asked him about his Kingdom, did I? Wonder what kind of trouble he's facing..._

"Eugene," Rapunzel held his hand, "why don't we have a dance or two before it gets too late?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They joined Elsa and Anna as they held hands and ran around the flames, chasing Sven as Maximus gave the children rides through the sparks that flew off.

"Say, Elsa," Rapunzel asked as they skipped over Olaf, who was trying to put out the fire on his arm, "how is it that Anna and I were thawed? Was it you?"

"No, Rapunzel," Elsa shook her head and smiled, "the magic could only be broken by an act of true love. Anna gave her life for me, and saved herself, along with the rest of us."

_Then...Eugene gave his life to be by my side as we froze together...an act of true love...could it be?_

"Now, come one," Elsa spun her around, "let's have a party!"

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay for the night," Rapunzel said to Elsa and she and Eugene set up their stuff in the spare room, "I hope it isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," Elsa replied, "we'll see you in the morning."

Leaving the room, Elsa closed the door behind her. "...Right," Rapunzel clapped her hands together, "time for bed!"

"Tired?"

"Come on, Eugene, this has been the most hectic time of my life, aside from our little adventure back home all those years ago."

Eugene chuckled and, sitting on the lush bed, rested against the back wall and velvet pillows. Rapunzel hopped up and joined him, leaning against his shoulder, and together, they let out a collective sigh of relief.

"...Eugene, were you really willing to let me give up on our old memories?"

"Yes, I was, because at the time, I knew it made you uncomfortable."

"I was more uncomfortable forgetting everything. It still scares me to think that, if you hadn't come to find me...I would have-"

"Hey, now, forget what could have happened, and enjoy what did. We're here, safe and together."

"You're right..."

"..."

"...Now I have even more family."

"Elsa and Anna, Kristoff, Sven...Olaf?"

"Ha-ha, yes, even Olaf."

"Seriously, a talking snowman?"

"Hey, he's cute."

"Which reminds me, what about the other guy? Up near the castle?"

"Elsa says that he can live in the castle for as long as he likes."

"And the trolls?"

"Will continue to live peacefully up in the mountains. Kristoff and Sven will take Frosting back in a few days."

"Why did Frosting come in the first place?"

"I think she has a crush on Sven."

"Poor Maximus."

"Yup, our family just keeps growing," Rapunzel said as she lifted Eugene's hand and laid it upon her stomach,

"and it's about to grow a little bit bigger."

Eugene stared at Rapunzel for a very, very, _very_ long moment.

"...You mean...are you...are we...?"

"You saved two lives the minute you ran into that blizzard, daddy Eugene."

"What?!" Eugene got to his knees and gripped her shoulders. "Tell me you aren't lying, _please _tell me this isn't a joke!"

"It isn't, I swear!"

"We're...parents," Eugene hugged her, "we're parents!"

"Yes, yes," Rapunzel smiled and kissed him, "...and now comes the hard part."

"Uh, well, I wouldn't know anything about the hard part."

"...Naming the baby, Eugene. We need names."

"Oh, oh, right, right, _that _hard part."

It was then that they heard a loud gasp behind the bedroom door. "A baby?!"

Anna slammed the door open and dashed in wearing a blue sleeping gown. "You're having a baby?! A baby!" She spun around and jumped for joy again and again.

"A baby, a baby – I have to tell Elsa! ELSA!"

She ran out, quickly ducking back in for a quick, "congratulations!", before running back out, calling her sister's name.

"So much for the surprise," Eugene brushed his hand through Rapunzel's hair, "...our dream keeps growing, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," Rapunzel replied as they laid back down on the covers,

"and we're going to untangle every mess, together...a trio of troublemakers."

"Yeah...say, who're you calling a troublemaker?"

* * *

**END**


End file.
